


Hufflepuffs Can Dominate Too

by lockettine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockettine/pseuds/lockettine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff Jisoo feels little butterflies in his stomach when he sees that beautiful Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final

Crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1065915/hufflepuffs-can-dominate-too-seventeen-meanie-jihan-jicheol-verkwan).

 

 

Jisoo is used to feeling little butterflies inside his stomach when he sees that silver-haired beauty brush by him in the hallway or look over in his direction during Herbology. He doesn’t know when these strange feelings started, but he can’t help but gravitate towards the pretty male, also known as the infamous 6th year Slytherin Yoon Jeonghan.

Jisoo knows he’s not the only one who feels this way. Jeonghan has a reputation for being coy and a homme fatale. He’s the boy that everyone wants but can’t have.

It’s not like Jisoo obsesses over the other male, at least not like some of the other students. He prefers to just admire from afar. He knows that even if he did happen to talk to Jeonghan they wouldn’t get along. Jisoo is a Hufflepuff; reserved, patient, and loyal. Jeonghan is on the opposite end of the spectrum with the tendency to tease and seduce, and his confidence is greater than anyone on Felix Felicis. The other boy also solely hangs out with Slytherins. While most houses mingle together, Slytherins are known to keep within their kind.

Jisoo likes the people he hangs out with. He’s best friends with Lee Jihoon, a 6th year Hufflepuff like himself. The latter is a bagpipe enthusiast and has been with Jisoo since day 1 at Hogwarts. Jihoon had been carrying bagpipe sheet music on top of his bags heading to the Hufflepuff dorm, but they got knocked off when the stairs started moving. Jisoo, being the gentleman that he is, ran down 20 flights of moving stairs with the frantic boy to retrieve the sheets. Their friendship only developed from there.

He’s also friends with a muggle-born named Chwe Hansol. He’s a year younger and always sprouts out useless muggle facts, like stuff about kidneys. Although he’s a Gryffindor, he and Jisoo had bonded quickly because they could both speak English. It only made sense that Hansol’s best friend Boo Seungkwan, also a 5th year Gryffindor, made his way into their small group.

“Kidney function is not a right, it’s a privilege,” Hansol blabbers while stuffing his face with a corned beef sandwich. They are all in the Great Hall for lunch and Hansol is currently going off on another one of his muggle tangents again.

Seungkwan leans back and crosses his arms, “Yeah, ok. Once you’re done talking about kidney functions can we get back to the problem at hand?”

“We had a problem?” Jihoon asks.

“Yes, I have a huge problem!” Seungkwan flings his hands in the air dramatically, “This is my fifth year at Hogwarts and I’m still single! What is this? Is my Boo-booty not attractive enough to anyone out there? Someone tell me because I can’t understand. I got all of my genes from Mama Boo so how am I not desirable to anyone?”

“Shure deshirable chu meh,” Hansol says between big bites of his sandwich. Seungkwan does not look impressed.

Jisoo shook his head at his friend’s behavior, “You do realize we’re all single, right?”

“Yes but my Boo-booty!” Seungkwan wails.

Jihoon just shrugs, “Yeah, well I’m a year older than you. I haven’t got a boyfriend or anything.”

Seungkwan looks at Jihoon like he wants to flip the table, “But you have admirers! You’re a cute Hufflepuff! Guys love your type. You’ve been confessed to like twenty times but you turned down each one of them.”

Jihoon turns a deep shade of pink, “I-I do not have admirers. Those guys were just really friendly. I don’t even know them that well. Besides, I’m not cute. I don’t care what the Hufflepuff stereotype is. I refuse to be looked down upon.”

“But your height-“ Seungkwan slaps a hand over Vernon’s mouth before he could continue.

“Fine, lets say that those guys weren’t interested in you,” Seungkwan says, “Do friends ask you to hold hands and go to Hogsmeade alone?”

“He’s got a point,” Jisoo comments.

Jihoon buries his face in his hands. Jisoo could tell that his friend is embarrassed because his neck is turning as pink as his hair.

“Um, am I disrupting something?” Jisoo looked up along with his friends to see none other than Choi Seungcheol, a 6th year Slytherin standing before him. Standing behind him are Slytherins that Jisoo’s heard a bit about, mostly because of their looks. He knows them as Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. He knows that Mingyu is only a 5th year but Wonwoo is a 6th year like himself. They’d never had any classes together so he didn’t know much about either of the boys except that they are popular for their looks.

Jisoo looks behind Mingyu and Wonwoo and his heart stops in his chest. Of course, he should’ve known that Jeonghan would be with Seungcheol and the others. They are known to all hang out together and kill boys and girls with their looks as a Slytherin visual team. Jisoo’s gaze broke when Seungcheol starts speaking.

“So Jihoon, when are we going to hang out?” Seungcheol asks. Jisoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol all looked towards Jihoon. They never knew that Jihoon and Seungcheol had ever spoken before.

Jihoon shrugs, “How about tomorrow afternoon in the library?”

Seungcheol shakes his head, “All of the other groups will be there studying too. We need to find a place where no one else will be so that we can beat them all.”

Jihoon sighs, “Alright, then what do you suggest?”

“How about the 5th floor hall in the north tower? No one really goes there because Peeves likes to hang around and cause mischief but I’m a good friend of his so if he shows up he won’t mess with us. Of course, only that’s okay with you,” Seungcheol looks down at Jisoo’s best friend expectantly. The way he looks at Jihoon is odd. It’s different than how a project partner would look at him, but also different from the way Jisoo looks at him. He can’t seem to quite figure it out.

“Sure, that’s fine with me,” Jihoon agrees, his voice softer than normal.

Seungcheol starts grinning from ear to ear, “Great! Then I’ll see you tomorrow at a little over half past four. Bye!”

Seungcheol and his friends start to walk away. Jisoo’s gaze never leaves Jeonghan. He’s surprised when the pretty male turns around and stares straight back at him. He averts his gaze and looks down at his food.

“What was that?” Seungkwan questions Jihoon.

“Nothing. Just a project for Potions class,” Jihoon brushes it off but he seems to find his food a lot more interesting now. Jisoo didn’t notice though, because all he could think about was the smirk that the silver-haired beauty had on his face as he stared at Jisoo before walking away.

 

A few days later Jisoo is studying in the library for the major Dark Arts exam that tests his knowledge on the use of Thestrals as a part of great wizarding wars. Jisoo tends to space out more in Dark Arts class because he prefers to focus on the brighter side of the wizarding world. That’s why he’s cramming a day before the test. He’s buried so deep inside The Killer Angels: Thestrals that he doesn’t notice the feet that approach his table; that is until he hears a soft voice clear their throat.

Jisoo looks up thinking it might be someone who wants to share the table with him, which he would gladly oblige to, but freezes in his seat when he sees a familiar silver-haired boy standing above him. The pretty boy is twirling his long hair while staring down at Jisoo with a piercing gaze. Jisoo can only stare with his mouth agape. Jeonghan reaches down and puts his hand down on Jisoo’s shoulder and he almost recoils from the unexpected touch.

“Mind meeting me in the stacks, Hufflepuff boy?” Jeonghan stares down at him like he’s prey. Before even letting him respond, the male stalks off into the floor-to-ceiling shelves. Jisoo follows without even hesitating.

Once they’re deep into the stack Jeonghan turns on Jisoo and folds his arms, “Lets get straight to the point. You’re that short Hufflepuff’s friend, right?”

Jisoo nods dumbly, “Well, um, yeah. You mean Jihoon? I mean, he’s my best friend. Why?”

Jeonghan ignores his question and clicks his tongue, “What does he think of Seungcheol?”

Jisoo furrows his eyebrows. He isn’t sure how to respond. It might be that he’s a bit oblivious but he has no idea what Jeonghan is talking about. It’s hard enough talking to the boy in front of him. He can feel his palms sweating and he wipes them quickly on the side of his pants.

“I don’t know,” Jisoo replies, “Aren’t those two just partners for a project or something?”

The silver-haired male looks at him like he’s the most unmindful person on the planet, but then he laughs softly. Jisoo swears he’s just heard the laugh of an angel, but it is coming from Jeonghan so he isn’t sure how that’s possible.

“Don’t you see? It’s so obvious the way Seungcheol looks at that short Hufflepuff.” Jeonghan lets out another laugh, “Wow, you really don’t know. Don’t worry, I can tell. I’m an expert at things like this. I can easily tell when others see things that they want.”

For some reason Jeonghan stares intently at Jisoo when he says that last part. Jisoo swallows nervously because it feels like Jeonghan can see right through him. There are no other people around them and Jisoo really starts to feel the impact of being alone with Yoon Jeonghan. It’s terrifying and intense the control this male has on him.

“Well, I’m not sure.”

Jeonghan sighs, “You’re his best friend. Do you think he would ever like Seungcheol?”

“Um… I really don’t know. I guess I could ask him, what he thinks… of Seungcheol.”

“Fine, do that and do it soon,” Jeonghan stares at Jisoo with feline eyes, “I guess I’ll be seeing you later then.”

Without saying anything more Jeonghan struts out leaving Jisoo alone to his thoughts. He had no idea Seungcheol might be interested in his best friend. It looks like Jihoon is actually pretty annoyed with the guy. Well, it’s not like he knows because he’s never been in a relationship. What’s really running through Jisoo’s thoughts is if Seungcheol and Jihoon start hanging out more, doesn’t that mean he’ll see more of Jeonghan?

 

The next time Jisoo sees Jeonghan the male’s with Mingyu and Wonwoo. They are just sitting out in one of the courtyards and he’s unsure whether or not he should approach them. He almost turns around when he catches the steely gaze of the silver-haired boy. He just stares back, not knowing if it’s an invitation to join them or a cue to leave. By then Mingyu and Wonwoo notice their friend’s intense staring and look over to find Jisoo.

Jisoo is surprised when Mingyu breaks out into a grin, his crooked teeth making him look like a puppy when he smiles. It’s definitely not a trait he expected from that tall guy who looks devilishly handsome player. Wonwoo’s face remains unchanged.

Mingyu waves at him wildly with his hands in the air, “Jisoo!”

Still unsure of himself, Jisoo decides to head over anyways. He didn’t even know the others knew of him, yet alone his name. The Slytherins always act cold and indifferent, or that’s what their image is. Jisoo approaches them and sits down on the opposite bench.

“I heard you can speak English!” Mingyu shouts excitedly. Wonwoo directs his cold gaze at the boy like he wants to slice his head off.

“Um, yeah, I can,” Jisoo nods, not expecting such an enthusiastic welcoming, “I was born and raised in America.”

“Wah, that’s so cool!” Mingyu jumps up and down on his seat like a toddler. He reminds Jisoo a bit of Hansol, “Aren’t you also friends with Jihoon?”

“Um, yeah I am.”

“Ok, that’s enough with the questions Mingyu,” Jeonghan rest his head on his hand that is propped up with his shoulder, “So, have you asked yet Hufflepuff boy?”

Jisoo shook his head, trembling under Jeonghan’s feline eyes, “No. Um, I haven’t found the right time yet.”

“What is he asking?” Mingyu asks Jeonghan then turns to Jisoo, “What are you asking?”

Jisoo isn’t quite sure what he’s asking but supplies, “I’m just asking Jihoon, um, what he thinks of Seungcheol?”

It came out as more of a question but Mingyu seems to understand. He nods furiously, “Yeah, Seungcheol’s totally smitten by Jihoon. Jihoon is adorable. He’s like a little ball of fluffiness. I’m pretty sure he only comes up to my shoulders and he’s a year older than me! So cute! I can totally see why Seungcheol’s into him. He’s always had a thing for small and cute things, like that stuffed animal he had hidden under his bunk during his second year…”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo finally speaks. Mingyu just looks at the elder and shuts his mouth. Jisoo notes the different atmosphere between those two, but he can’t quite point out what it is.

“Well, I don’t know how Jihoon would take to being called fluffy and cute,” Jisoo says, “but I guess he does have his charms.”

Wonwoo looks him dead in the eyes, “You seem like you don’t know anything.”

“He doesn’t,” Jeonghan says, blowing on a strand of his hair that fell in front of his face, “But you should ask soon. I don’t want Seungcheol hanging out with him if this is going nowhere.”

“Jihoon’s not like that,” he steps forward to defend his friend, “He’s not someone who would string somebody else along.”

Jeonghan shrugs, “Doesn’t matter. If they’re not going to go anywhere then I don’t see any point in them getting chummy. He is a Hufflepuff and Seungcheol’s a Slytherin.”

“Wait,” he pauses for a moment, “I’m a Hufflepuff. What’s wrong with that?”

“That’s right dear Hufflepuff boy,” Jeonghan leans on Mingyu’s shoulder, “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with being just a Hufflepuff, but in relationships with a Slytherin it’s a no no. Hufflepuffs are all a bit soft, they can’t stand up for anyone like Gryffindors and aren’t intelligent and witty like Ravenclaws. They’re justvsomething to look at. They’re not meant to be with Slytherins in relationships.”

Jisoo could feel himself get heated with what he was hearing, “Aren’t you over generalizing too much? We might be soft spoken and peacemakers but we are also loyal, hardworking, fair, and kind. I think those are important factors in a relationship.”

He stands up looking right at Jeonghan and can surprisingly keep direct eye contact with him without shaking. Jeonghan’s gaze is curious and maybe a bit surprised.

“I’ll ask Jihoon, but please don’t look down on him just because he’s a Hufflepuff,” he nods at all of them, “I’ll be leaving now.”

As Jisoo’s walking away he swears he hears Mingyu say, “I like him.”

 

Jisoo and Jihoon are in their dorm and he watches his friend fiddle with the chanter on his bagpipe. He’s cleaning it and that part seems to be giving him trouble. Jisoo has other things on his mind though. His conversation with Jeonghan and his friends earlier is getting to him.

“Jihoon,” he calls.

His best friend looks up from his instrument, “What?”

Jisoo clears his throat, “How’s the project with that Slytherin guy going? For Potions class, right?”

Jihoon looks at him confused, “You mean Seungcheol? Yeah, that’s going good. We’ve been working like crazy because Professor Kim is making it 20 percent of our grade. It’s like worse than taking an Owls. But… why do you want to know that?”

“No specific reason,” he says nonchalantly, “It’s just you’ve been out with him a lot recently. I was worrying that you might grow too attached to that guy.”

“Ah, you were worried that I wouldn’t be your best friend anymore weren’t you Jisoo?” Jihoon grins, “Don’t worry. Seungcheol’s just a lab partner. An obnoxious lab partner with an obnoxious laugh and an obnoxious smile, and seriously the way he always pinches my cheeks! He’s just a big dork really: a greasy, big, obnoxious dork. Nothing for you to worry about Jisoo.”

He could tell that there might be something else with the way that his best friend’s twiddling with his fingers and looking down at his lap. Maybe Jeonghan was right about Seungcheol liking Jihoon.

Jisoo takes his chances, “So, do you, perhaps, like Seungcheol? Like, as in more than a lab partner and friend?”

Jihoon almost jumps out of his bed, “Wh-what? Seungcheol? No way! I mean- like I said, he’s just a- a big dork! I can’t possibly like a weird guy like Seungcheol. Even if I did… it’s not like I know anything about relationships. And… he doesn’t like me anyways. No, that would just be weird. He’s a great Slytherin and I’m just this Hufflepuff.”

“Don’t think so lowly of yourself,” Jisoo’s surprised how mature he sounds, “Anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend. Being a Hufflepuff doesn’t make a difference.”

“I know, I just said that because… I guess I don’t know. It was stupid of me to say,” Jihoon puts his bag pipes on the ground and climbs under the red covers of his bed, “Why don’t we just go to sleep? I have to go meet Seungcheol before breakfast to discuss some things about our project.”

“Ok,” he says, climbing into the bed next to his friend, “But just remember, you’re more special than you think. Don’t forget that.”

He hears his friend chuckle as he turns off the light, “Thanks Jisoo. Same with you.”

Jisoo closes his eyes and is content for a minute until he registers what Jihoon just said. He shoots up in his bed, “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

Jihoon stays lying down in his bed but laughs, “Seungcheol’s best friend. That Yoon Jeonghan. It’s so obvious that way you stare at him whenever he’s within a 50 meter radius.

Before he can protest Jihoon says, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep it to myself. I don’t think Seungkwan and Hansol have picked up on it. I just hope you take your own advice too. Good night Jisoo.”

Jisoo feels like he should say more but decides to let his friend sleep, “Good night Jihoon.”

He was left with too many thoughts that night. He keeps replaying all of the conversations he’d ever had with Jeonghan, then his last conversation with Jihoon. He swears he doesn’t feel like that about Jeonghan. He just feels different whenever he sees the other. It’s nothing like love. No, he can’t like someone who flirts with anyone and is overconfident in himself. Besides, Jeonghan made it pretty clear today that he would never be with a Hufflepuff. With these thoughts, Jisoo lets himself drift off into his dream world.

 

“I swear Professor Wang’s out to get me!” Hansol cries out at breakfast the next morning, “I only said that her hair looks like my Aunt Nina’s devil cat’s hair. I was just telling the truth, besides, that was like my first year. She really knows how to hold a grudge.”

“You do know she takes special pride in her hair,” Seungkwan pulls a feather out of Hansol’s hair, “And you should take care of yours.”

“Don’t you guys think that Jihoon likes Seungcheol?” Jisoo asks abruptly.

The two Gryffindor boys stop their talking and look towards him. Hansol is still for a moment, and then he lets out a holler that attracts all sort of attention to the table.

“Called it!” Hansol yells. Some Ravenclaws at the table next to them give him the stink eye.

Seungkwan shushes him, “No, I called it first. You only knew about it because I talked about how obvious Seungcheol was approaching Jihoon and then blushing like a little school girl.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I totally saw that he had the hots for Jihoon the moment I laid eyes on him,” Hansol counters.

“Wait,” Jisoo realizes something, “You two knew?”

“Well yeah,” Hansol shrugs, “We’re not stupid.”

“Speaking of Jihoon, where is that little fella?” Seungkwan asks.

“First off, he’s older than you so he’s not a ‘little fella,’ and second, he’s out studying with Seungcheol for that Potions project,” Jisoo states. He still can’t believe that freaking Hansol Vernon Choi was able to see that there is something between Seungcheol and Jihoon before him. That just doesn’t make sense.

Seungkwan sighs, “I’m still upset that my love life’s going nowhere.”

“Well if worse comes to worse you have me,” Hansol opens his arms wide expecting a hug from his friend but Seungkwan bores lasers into his head instead making Hansol pout.

Hansol straightens up and looks past Jisoo’s shoulder, “Hey, aren’t those Seungcheol’s friends?”

Jisoo whips around and sees Yoon Jeonghan walking like a model followed by Mingyu and Wonwoo. Today Jeonghan’s silver hair flows more than usual. Jisoo thinks it looks too perfect on the pretty male, but there’s still a bad aftertaste in his mouth from what Jeonghan said about Hufflepuffs before.

Seungkwan nods, “Yeah, and it looks like they’re heading this way.”

Seungkwan’s right because the three Slytherins end up right in front of Jisoo. He looks up at them and sees Jeonghan smirking down at him.

“Hey Hufflepuff boy,” Jeonghan bites his lip seductively, “Did you ask?”

Jisoo’s nods, “Yeah, he said no but I’m his best friend, and I guess I can tell that he might actually really like your friend.”

Jeonghan hums to himself while thinking. He then lowers his face so that it’s level with Jisoo’s, “And what about you? What do you think Hufflepuff boy?”

Jisoo gulps at the close proximity of his face with Jeonghan’s, “Um, about Jihoon and Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan tilts his head to the side and looks Jisoo deep in the eyes, “Are you really that naïve or is this just a front?”

“What?” he says without stuttering for once. He’s not sure what Jeonghan is implying but the feeling of the male’s breath on his lips is making his heart run circuits. His last conversation with the other male flies out of his brain. Suddenly the only thing on his mind is the beauty’s lips. He has an urge to just take them there, but then he remembers that their friends are staring at their confusing conversation.

“Why don’t we go somewhere private to talk?” Jeonghan trails a finger down Jisoo’s chest and something in him snaps. He doesn’t even think before he has Jeonghan’s small wrist enclosed in his hand.

Jeonghan lets out a surprised yelp when the shy boy pulls his arm harshly so that all he can do is follow. Their friends can only watch as they walk away with wide eyes because it happened so fast. They reach an empty hallway when Jisoo stops in the middle and stares at the wall. Jeonghan looks at him expectantly then back at the wall but doesn’t say anything. Right then, the wall starts to transform and soon, a door is carved out into the stone right before their eyes. Jeonghan has never seen anything like it but Jisoo pushes open the door and pulls the other in with him.

They are standing in a room with piles of miscellaneous items. The rows of junk seem endless. Among these rows there must be treasure among the junk and magical trinkets. It’s an interesting hidden secret in Hogwarts and Jisoo has always enjoyed looking through them in his spare time, but right now he’s here for a different reason.

“Is this private enough?” Jisoo asks, turning on the Slytherin.

“What is this place?” Jeonghan breathes out.

“The Room of Requirement,” Jisoo takes a seat on a large sofa that is almost as wide as a bed sitting at the bottom of a pile, “Sometimes I come here to think when I don’t have anything to do. I also come down with my guitar and play music. I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

He continues, “I found this place during my second year. I was carrying around my guitar just looking for a place to play when I stumbled into this hall. I almost felt like giving up and heading back to the dorm when this door appeared out of nowhere. I opened it up and I found this room. I had to ask the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff about it and he explained how this is the Room of Requirement. It’s a place that only appears when someone’s in dire need of it.”

Jeonghan listens quietly while admiring the antics that are stacked on top of each other aimlessly. He can’t seem to take everything in at once.

“You can come here if you ever need it too,” Jisoo says, not feeling shy in front of the other anymore, “I don’t mind sharing.”

Jeonghan doesn’t reply, and instead, walks over to a tall standing mirror that has cracks on the sides but he could still see himself clearly. Jisoo just admires him from the sofa.

“Wow, I look great,” Jeonghan comments and stares at Jisoo through the mirror, “Don’t you think Hufflepuff boy?”

Something inside Jisoo stirs and he shoots up from his spot making long strides towards the other male. He grabs Jeonghan’s shoulders and spins him around. Jeonghan tried to recover from his shock quickly by covering up with his best confident face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked Jisoo fiercly, his gaze wavering a bit when he realized how strong Jisoo’s stare is. Jisoo just calmly keeps his eyes locked with the wavering male.

“Why do you call me Hufflepuff boy?” Jisoo asks directly. He doesn’t know what has gotten into himself, but being so close to the pretty boy is driving him crazy.

Jeonghan narrows his eyes, “Well, what do you want to me to call you? You are a Hufflepuff after all, and-“

Jeonghan is cut off when Jisoo crashes his lips down on the other boy’s. Unlike his normal gentle manner, Jisoo squeezes Jeonghan’s shoulder hard, emitting a gasp from the other. Jisoo dives in with his tongue, exploring the other’s sweet mouth. Jeonghan seems to gain control of himself and fights back for dominance but Jisoo has full control. Their tongues are tangled and breaths short as their teeth and mouths collide. Both of them come up gasping for air a few moments later.

“Call me Jisoo,” he breathes out, breathless at the sight of Jeonghan’s swollen lips and messed up hair. He knows he can’t stop now.

Jisoo goes in to capture the beautiful Slytherin’s lips again. This time he pushes the boy back as their lips and tongues stay connected. Eventually they make their way to the couch. Jisoo lowers Jeonghan down slowly making sure that he doesn’t hit his back too hard.

Jeonghan puts a hand on his arm to stop him. He lets up but looks down expectantly at the panting boy beneath him. Jeonghan’s eyes are lidded and he looks so seductive as he bites down on his lip.

“If we’re doing this, then don’t hold anything back. All right,” Jeonghan adds at the end, “Hufflepuff boy?”

Jisoo lets out a growl, which he never knew he was capable of doing, “I told you to call me Jisoo.”

He dives down and starts attacking Jeonghan’s neck. The boy beneath him can only moan and whimper. Jisoo only lets up a moment to pull off Jeonghan’s sweater in one swift motion. He then proceeds to rip open the other’s white button-down shirt. Buttons go flying but Jisoo doesn’t care. All he can do is take in the flawless skin open before him. He has a strong desire to mark it and make it his.

Jisoo takes one of Jeonghan’s cute buds into his mouth making the normally confident Slytherin male turn into a moaning mess. He uses one of his hands to hold down the silver-haired beauty’s hands above his head while his other reaches down to palm the other through his pants. Jeonghan is already hard and it makes Jisoo eager to see how beautiful everything underneath is.

He grabs the waist of Jeonghan’s pants and pulls them down swiftly. He stares for a minute and then chuckles. Jeonghan hardens hearing such a husky chuckle from such a soft-looking boy.

“Of course,” Jisoo continues to stare, “Yoon Jeonghan wouldn’t wear underwear.”

Before Jeonghan can spit out profanities Jisoo takes his free hard-on into his hand and starts pumping. Jeonghan arches beautifully and Jisoo soaks in all of the illicit noises the male starts to make. Even though Jisoo has never done anything like this before, with Jeonghan it all seems so natural. He just lets his desires take over his mind.

Jisoo continues to pump Jeonghan’s dick as he sucks the skin on the inside of the boy’s thigh. Jeonghan grips the sides of the sofa as Jisoo’s tongue and hand work in unison. He can’t even think clearly because his mind is so clouded. The next thing Jisoo knows, he has his other finger at the base of Jeonghan’s cock, ready to plunge into the boy’s hole.

“I don’t have lube,” Jisoo says, stopping for a moment. He knows what he wants but he doesn’t want Jeonghan to be in complete pain.

Jeonghan shakes his head frantically, “Don’t care. I’m wet enough. P-please. Put it in.”

Jisoo lets all rationality fly out the window when he hears Jeonghan beg. He then proceeds to slide his finger in. Jeonghan is surprisingly wet enough for his finger to just slip in. Jeonghan lets out an ‘Oh fuck.’ Jisoo takes it as a sign that he is fine and continues to let his finger slide in and out, quickening the pace. Jeonghan’s walls clamp around his fingers as he fastens his movements. He stares at the beautiful male’s face that is in the throes of ecstasy. He leans over and captures those beautiful lips again while keeping his fingers moving. The male moans into his mouth. While Jisoo’s busy pleasuring Jeonghan’s lips, he slides in another finger. Another gasp is elicited from the beauty.

“Put it in,” Jeonghan begs, “I need to feel you.”

Jisoo ignores the other’s pleads and sticks another finger into the boy’s tight hole. Jisoo knows he has the boy right where he wants him as he keeps pumping his fingers in and out of the hole. He decides it’s time to give the other what he wants.

He removes his fingers and discards his own clothes in a flash. Now they are both naked on the dusty old sofa but they don’t care because they’re so caught up in each other. Jisoo’s so hard as he puts the tip of his cock at Jeonghan’s entrance. He’s not used to being greedy but right in that moment he knows he has to have him.

He looks into Jeonghan’s eyes looking for some kind of response. Their eyes lock and it’s like they’re the only two people in the world. It’s just him and Jeonghan. He sees that Jeonghan’s eyes aren’t confident and calculating like usual. He looks vulnerable and his soft gaze tells Jisoo that he’s ready.

He pushes the tip of his cock in and lets it sink in all the way. So many feelings explode in his body. He’s never felt this way in all 16 years of his life. It’s so addicting the way Jeonghan moans and gasps while adjusting to his size. Once he’s sure that the male under him is ready he starts rocking back and forth. For never having watched porn, Jisoo would say that he’s fairly good at this.

Their bodies work in unison. He pushes in and out of Jeonghan while both of his arms are by the sides of the latter’s face. They keep their eyes locked as he pushes in and out. He starts making his thrusts longer and harder and it drives him crazy the moans that the beauty emits.

“Ji-jisoo,” Jeonghan pants, “Fuck, harder. Harder Jisoo.”

His body starts to heat up even more at the sound of his name rolling of Jeonghan’s tongue. It’s the first time it has come out of the male’s mouth and it makes him thrust at a quicker pace. The entire Room of Requirement is filled with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and moans with profanities spewed throughout.

Jisoo reaches down and takes Jeonghan’s cock in his hands as he’s pushing in and out of his tight hole. They both groan in unison, Jeonghan throwing his head back. Seeing the way his back arches makes Jisoo pump the male faster.

“Damnit. Fuck. Jisoo! I’m so fucking close Jisoo!”

Jeonghan cries out one last time and then he cums all over Jisoo’s chest. Jisoo touches Jeonghan’s chest he and crumples under his touch. He reaches down and gives the pretty male one last kiss before getting a good hold on Jeonghan’s hips before thrusting into him like never before. He keeps thrusting until he’s pretty sure he’s seeing stars. His cum spills into Jeonghan’s hole and his dick goes limp. He pulls out of the male slowly and falls beside the other on the old sofa.

Jisoo caresses the male next to him who naturally molds himself into Jisoo’s hold. They rest like that until they can both catch their breaths and fully register what just happened. The events that had transpired boggled both of their minds, although it wasn’t a bad feeling.

Jisoo is the first to speak, “Do you, um, want to be my boyfriend? I mean… I know you said that you didn’t think that Hufflepuff and Slytherins wouldn’t be good in relationships but… well, I think we have good chemistry… I mean it could just be me but…”

“Yah,” Jeonghan giggles. It’s soft and not flirtatious like his normal laughs, “You were so confident a moment ago when you were fucking me. Guess not so much anymore?”

Jisoo feels himself blushing and starts to feel the full effect of being stark naked. He looks down and moves his hands to block his privates but Jeonghan’s hand stops him.

Jeonghan tsks, “Why are you worrying about covering that? I’ve seen everything. Besides, shouldn’t I be the one that’s embarrassed? You did completely dominate me and you’re a Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Jisoo rubs the side of his neck sheepishly, “I kind of started without your consent. It was wrong of me. I wasn’t thinking properly.”

“No, I liked it. I didn’t know you had it in you, but I hoped that you did. I wasn’t disappointed,” Jeonghan smiles into Jisoo’s chest, “Why don’t we get some sleep? And don’t you dare say anything about not wanting to skip classes. I think we deserve some rest time after that monster fuck session.”

Jisoo is definitely red but he sees that Jeonghan already has his eyes closed and decides against saying anything. He observes how peaceful and angelic Jeonghan looks while he’s sleeping. He definitely prefers this image to the coy and flirtatious Jeonghan.

He closes his eyes as his chin rests on top of the angel’s head when he hears, “And to answer your question. I say yes.”

Jisoo’s eyes shoot open and he looks down at the resting figure that he’s holding. Jeonghan doesn’t even open his eyes but he chuckles, “As in yes to being your boyfriend. Now go to sleep.”

Jisoo feels his heart explode in his chest. He pulls Jeonghan in closer and closes his eyes. His heart and mind feel completely at peace when he goes to sleep.

 

There are six shocked faces looking up at them as they stand arm in arm in front of the table at the Great Hall. Even Wonwoo’s normally unchanging expression is etched with a look of confusion. Jisoo stands there awkwardly smiling at his friends while Jeonghan stands proudly and clings onto him as if he’s holding onto a prize.

“What- When- How?” Seungkwan almost yells.

“Wah! So that’s where you two went? Does this mean I’ll get to see Jisoo more from now on? This is great!” Mingyu’s eyes shine like a little kid.

“That’s right,” Jeonghan leans into Jisoo’s shoulder, “Jisoo and I are going out now.”

Seungcheol, who has had his mouth open for the longest now, squeaks, “Wh-what? I didn’t even know you were interested in Jisoo!”

“Yeah man, you just stormed out of here,” Hansol says, “I thought you were angry or something but you were just confessing. Dang, how could I not have seen this coming? I could even tell that Seungcheol and Jihoon are a thing!”

Seungcheol and Jihoon shift awkwardly and don’t dare to look up. Wonwoo keeps his eyes trained on their interlocked arms, “So that’s where you both disappeared to…”

“Wait, Jisoo, then what were you two doing while you were together all that time?” Jihoon asks, “I didn’t see you in Dark Arts or Herbology. You never skip!”

Jisoo turns beat red and Jeonghan just laughs. The rest of their friends look at each other confusedly until Seungkwan’s eyes round to the size of saucers.

“NO WAY!” he shouts, “You two did not! I cannot believe this my virgin ears need to be cleansed now.”

It seems that everyone else slowly catch on as gasps sound throughout them, well, everyone except Hansol who looks like a lost puppy. He looks at all of his friends, a pout forming on his lips because he can’t seem to catch on to what everyone’s surprised about.

“Y-you didn’t!” Jihoon squeals, “Jisoo!”

Wonwoo is the only one who remains somewhat calm, especially when he asks, “Who topped?”

Seungcheol proceeds to spit out the food he has in his mouth. Jeonghan unabashedly looks straight at Jisoo and smirks, pushing his shoulder lightly.

“WHAT? JISOO TOPPED?” Mingyu shouts loud enough for most of the people in the Great Hall to hear. Jisoo wants to hide his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder from all of the stares that are directed towards them.

“Well that’s… unexpected,” Jihoon says quietly, but he looks like he’s lost his soul.

“My virgin ears! I seriously think I might faint,” Seungkwan cries out again, falling on Hansol.

“I guess I give you guys my blessing,” Seungcheol says, wrapping his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, “Just don’t mess with or hurt my best friend Jisoo, or I’ll have to curse you.”

Wonwoo says, “Don’t you think Jisoo is the one you should warn about getting hurt?”

“True,” Jisoo’s boyfriend agrees, “I am lethal after all.”

“Wait,” Hansol interjects, “I still don’t get it. What does Jisoo top? Did you guys play wizarding chess and Jisoo won? Someone explain it to me.”

Jisoo smiles to himself as he sees all of their friends face palm at Hansol. Seeing his and Jeonghan’s friends hanging out and getting along with each other so naturally makes him feel warm inside. It’s like it’s meant to be. He looks down and sees his fingers intertwined with his boyfriend and he thinks that this might just be his favorite year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic! Wow, looking at the writing at least I can say I tried. It's my first time writing smut, romance, and whatever else is in this. I'm used to writing mysteries so this is so new to me. Thanks for reading! I can only hope my writing will improve from here.


	2. Verkwan

            Seungkwan’s like a pygmy puff; but with a nicer eyes, a cuter laugh, and a killer smile. At least, that’s what Hansol thinks when he’s sitting across from the sleeping boy in the library. Hansol is fiddling with his quill trying to write a paper for Herbology but his mind is distracted by his sleeping friend. Also, he sucks at Herbology and can’t understand what the professor’s saying half of the time.

 

            Hansol and Seungkwan have been best friends since their third month at Hogwarts. Yeah, they weren’t really friends before that. They had a bit of a rough start. They both ended up being roommates and the first thing Hansol did was make a joke out of the other’s last name. He’d said, “You look like you’d be good riding a Boo-m stick.” Seungkwan had not been impressed and proceeded to ignore him for three whole months. They only started talking when Hansol struck up a conversation about Seungkwan’s favorite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons. From then on they’d have late night chats and go everywhere together. They are a completely different yet perfect team.

 

            He hears a chair creek and looks up to find his new friends, Mingyu and Wonwoo, sitting down with him. The moment they sit down Mingyu nudges Seungkwan’s shoulder and the boy nearly jumps out of his chair. Hansol laughs loudly at his friend’s surprised state and the other looks like he’s going to blow a gasket.

 

            “Did I scare you?” Mingyu asks, laughing with his mouth wide open. Seungkwan glares at the taller, grumbling about how he cannot believe how tall people are so rude.

 

            Wonwoo rolls his eyes and glances at the blank page in front of Hansol, “I thought you came here to write a paper. Like two hours ago.”

 

            Hansol groans, “I did but you know how much I suck ass at that class.”

 

            “Excuse me, language,” Seungkwan says, scolding his friend.

 

            “Hey! Wonwoo says that to me all the time too. Especially when I talk about dirty things like blowjobs, fucking, rimming…” Mingyu goes on and Hansol tunes out. He realizes that he’s been hanging out a lot with Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seungkwan lately. Of course Seungkwan’s not new, but it had also been them and Jihoon and Jisoo. Recently Jisoo’s been busy going who knows where with his new boyfriend Jeonghan, and Jihoon and Seungcheol have been doing a long-term project together (everyone’s sure they’ll become a couple though). Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and him naturally started hanging out together seeing that their friend groups are intertwined and the others haven’t been around lately. Hansol likes the both of them, although Wonwoo’s resting face looks like he wants to kill someone, but other than that, they’re pretty cool.

 

            “But seriously I need a man in my life!” Seungkwan’s sharp voice cuts through the conversation, “Mingyu, any hot Slytherins you think you could introduce me to?”

 

            Seungkwan’s been talking a lot like this lately. Maybe it’s because he’s been single all of his life but he’s really wanted a boyfriend lately. He checks out all of the guys on the way to classes and somehow it makes Hansol uneasy. He’s not sure why. Maybe it’s something that people are supposed to feel when their best friend likes someone. Even though that could be it, Hansol has been single all of his life too. Well, there was that one time when he was still living in the muggle world and he shared a lunchbox with Kim Haera during recess. Seungkwan said it didn’t count, and when Hansol tried to tell the boy that Haera was the goddess of second grade he just glowered at him.

 

            “I want one too!” Mingyu shouts giddily, earning glares from the students at other tables, “A boyfriend or girlfriend. I’ve only had girlfriends but I could swing either way.”

 

            Hansol notices the way Wonwoo stares intensely at Mingyu when he says that. He could just be reading into things because Wonwoo’s eyes are always soulless and staring off into space. That’s saying a lot because Hansol doesn’t pick up on much usually, or ever.

 

            “There’s that one Hufflepuff who’s really hot. He’s a fifth year and he’s in my Transfiguration class,” Seungkwan says, “His nose is really pointy and he has that really loud laugh. It sounds dreamy in my opinion.”

 

            “Oh! Lee Seokmin? That guy’s always bouncing off the walls,” Mingyu says.

 

            “Yes! Him!” Seungkwan swoons, “I could make magic with him any day.”

 

            “He’s good, but what about that Gryffindor? The one with the box face and kind of looks like a dinosaur, but, you know, in a hot way. I think his hair was dyed blue recently,” Mingyu says.

 

            “You mean Lee Chan?” Seungkwan asks, “I think I’ve seen him around. Yeah, he’s hot.”

 

            “You wouldn’t be interested in him,” Hansol cuts in quickly, not knowing why these words are suddenly flowing from his mouth, “Trust me Seungkwan. I see him in the common room all the time and he, like, hangs out with first years _and_ he’s only a 4 th year.”

 

            “A 4th year? I’ll admit that he’s hot but no way am I getting with that until he’s at least fifteen.”

 

            “Fine,” Mingyu grumbles, “Then what about that hot 6th year Ravenclaw dancer Kwon Soonyoung?”

 

            Seungkwan whistles, “Now that’s the kind of man I want. He’s hot, funny, athletic, smart, well-built, and did I mention hot? Kwon Soonyoung, here I come.”

 

            “Hey, I thought about him first!” Mingyu shouts yet again and attracts more nasty glares than the first time.

 

            “Soonyoung’s the type of guy to hold his partner in his arms. You, my dear friend, are a tree so you don’t qualify. And I’m pretty sure you’re looking for someone to hold as well. Those things don’t match up.”

 

            Before Mingyu can reply Wonwoo steps in, “It doesn’t matter because I’m pretty sure Seokmin and Soonyoung are dating.”

 

            The whole table silences for a minute before Seungkwan groans, “Of course, hot people flock together.”           

 

            Mingyu shrugs, “There’s still that Chan kid.”

 

            “Not a 4th year Mingyu!” Seungkwan shouts. Hansol looks around to see if anyone heard the last outburst, but surprisingly everyone kept to his or her own business. Hansol was about to join his friends’ conversation again when he sees someone staring at their table. He’s an attractive guy with his black hair swept to the side of his face and a set of full lips. He sits alone at his table across the room but it’s piled with loads of books. Hansol assumes he must be smart. The only odd thing is the way he’s staring at their table. His eyes are calculating but he could just be thinking. Hansol looks away and decides to ignore it.

 

 

 

 

            “Hansol tell me more about the muggle world! I want to know about plungers. Are they really used for… you know, dirty business? I don’t understand how that stuff just doesn’t disappear but I heard the muggles’ excrements have to go through a special system called plumbing. Is that true?”

 

            Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Vernon are eating lunch in the Great Hall just waiting for Seungkwan who had to run and get a book from Professor Coats. Mingyu has started with his onslaught of ‘muggle questions’ for the day. Hansol doesn’t really care if he’s curious or not but having to explain simple functions that he’s been used to can get a bit tiring. Wonwoo just gets annoyed.

 

            “Stop it Mingyu,” the steel-eyed boy chastises his friend.

 

            “But I’m curious!” Mingyu pouts, but then looks up smiling at Wonwoo, “I bet you’re curious too Wonwoo-ie.”

 

            Wonwoo looks back at his friend and imitates throwing up, “What the hell Mingyu?”

 

            “My Wonwonwoo, my honey yummy Wonwoo, my Wonnie,” Mingyu makes little kissy faces and Hansol starts to feel a bit repulsed. Thankfully Wonwoo smacks him over the head, muttering something about cursing the boy’s bed later.

 

            Mingyu sits straight in his seat again and just laughs, “Fine, I’ll behave for now.”

 

            They get back to eating in peace. Hansol is about to take another bite of his roast beef sandwich when a familiar shrill voice enters his ears. The voice is calling out his name. He turns to see his best friend running down the aisle, books in hand and a wide grin on his face. Hansol thinks it actually looks really cute.

 

            Seungkwan rushes over to Hansol and shakes his shoulder back and forth exclaiming, “Ohmigod Hansol you won’t guess what just happened!”

 

            Hansol’s brain feels fried after being shaken at such a high speed so he just says, “Huh?”            

 

            “I have a boyfriend!” Seungkwan yells, jumping up and down in glee. The table goes silent for a moment making Seungkwan stop. He looks like he might say something, when all of a sudden Mingyu’s jumping up and down too. Both of them look like giddy little schoolgirls and Hansol can’t seem to comprehend everything happening at once.

 

            “Wah, you did it!” Mingyu grabs Seungkwan’s hands, “Is he hot?”

 

            “So hot!” Seungkwan shakes back, “And he’s 6th year and so smart and so hot and so perfect!”

 

            “Why don’t we sit down and talk about this calmly?” Wonwoo speaks up, saying the words that Hansol would have said in a few minutes if his brain would start functioning at a normal speed again.

 

            “Ok, ok, ok,” Seungkwan sits down with Mingyu and whips his hands out to go into a dramatic retelling, “He’s a 6th year Ravenclaw and his name’s Jang Doyoon. He has like, the best hair, the cutest nose, and the perfect lips but that’s all off topic. Anyways, I was walking back from getting a book from Professor Coats when someone stopped me in the middle of the hall. I’d never seen him before but all I knew was that he was drop dead gorgeous. He held my arm and asked if I was Boo Seungkwan and I was like, wait, this guy knows me? Anyways, I was like, yeah, why do you want to know? I looked composed on the outside but I was really internally screaming. He was so charming when he was like, yeah, I’ve been watching you for some time and I just thought you were really cute. Mind you there were like tons of people in the hall watching and I was blushing furiously but he was like, would you want to maybe be my boyfriend? Internally I was screaming hell yes but I played it cool and very calmly said, sure I’d like to get to know you. Now I’m not single anymore! Booyah, Seungkwan’s not single anymore. Take that ladies.”

 

            There was so much going on in that but Hansol got it for the most part. Seungkwan has a boyfriend. His best friend has a boyfriend. His roommate has someone that will plant flowers, hold his hand, and grow old with him. Well, maybe that’s a little far but Seungkwan is taken, and Hansol doesn’t know what to really think about that.

 

            “So, casual meaning you casually run into the Great Hall screaming?” Wonwoo questions.

 

            “I started running after I turned the corner,” Seungkwan says and Mingyu high-fives him.

 

            “I know, I played it off,” Seungkwan turns to Hansol, “But I want to know what Hansol thinks. Are you happy for me?”

 

            Hansol looks like a deer caught in the headlights, “Me?”

 

            “Well yes. You are my best friend, right?”

 

            “Oh right,” Hansol mutters, “Best friend… Well I say good for you. As long as this Dodo guy’s chill then we good.”

 

            “It’s Doyoon but thanks for your support Hansol!” Seungkwan beams.

 

            Seungkwan gathers his books back in his hands and smiles, “I’d stay and eat but Doyoon wanted to meet in the library. See you later!”

 

            Seungkwan scurries off, books in hand. He does a little jump in the air, almost tripping over his own two feet but continues on in a rush. Hansol sits there; dumbfounded by everything that has just occurred. His mind has slowly come back to reality. He just said that it was ok to date this guy he knows nothing about, but did he really feel ok? Something in his gut was telling him no but he supposes it’s just because he hasn’t met the guy. As Seungkwan’s best friend he should trust his judgment. He is right most of the time while Hansol’s wrong most of the time.

 

            There is a silence at the table after Seungkwan left. Wonwoo speaks first, “Well, that just happened.”

 

            “We keep losing friends to relationships all over the place!” Mingyu says, “I’m jealous. Wait till one of you gets a boyfriend or girlfriend. Then there will only be two left. I hope it’s me! Then you two will be alone together. Ooooh, I have a good idea. The last two left out of us have to date each other! Then they won’t be alone.”

 

            Mingyu looks like he has just said the best thing ever and Wonwoo mutters, “Well then why doesn’t Hansol find someone.”

 

            Hansol heard it but it doesn’t seem like Mingyu did because he just sat there patting himself on the back for his last quip. Today has left Hansol with a lot to think about, and Hansol doesn’t do well with thinking. He looks up and Wonwoo and Mingyu are wrapped up in bickering with each other. He just stays to the side and tries to collect his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

            Classes yesterday were harder than usual for Hansol because he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened at lunch. He’d also been pondering about it last night but hadn’t mentioned anything to Seungkwan because he had such a happy expression on his face when he came into the dorm. They’d gone to bed without exchanging too many words than necessary. It felt odd. Was Hansol supposed to ask how his “date” went? Or if the Do guy makes him smile?

 

            He just didn’t know, so now he’s back at lunch today without Seungkwan, eating pumpkin pastry. Today, not only are Wonwoo and Mingyu here but also Jihoon and Seungcheol. The last pair are prepping for the big presentation of their project that is due the next class. They’re not really present in the lunch conversation, but they’re still there. Hansol’s pretty sure they’ve used a sound cloaking spell because they haven’t responded to anything that has been said. Jisoo and Jeonghan are MIA yet again, and last time Hansol questioned where they might have gone, he was shut down by everyone and they told him not to ask again. He just didn’t understand.

 

            It has been less than twenty-four hours but it already feels weird without Seungkwan by his side. He’s gotten used to that overdramatic yell and those tiny fists pounding on his shoulder. Wonwoo and Mingyu are ok, but Wonwoo doesn’t really talk unless Mingyu says something and Mingyu talks about random things. Hansol likes talking about random things too, but now there’s no one to tell him to shut up about them. Wow, has his whole existence depended on Seungkwan? Now he’s really second-guessing himself.

 

            Man, he’s missing Seungkwan so bad that now he’s starting to hear his shrill voice inside his head. Hansol closes his eyes and focuses on the voice and it starts to get louder, and louder, and louder, until-

 

            “HANSOL!” Hansol jolts from his seat and whips around to find his best friend standing there in the flesh. He thinks he might just tear up but he doesn’t have the chance to as Seungkwan sits down next to him and bounces up and down. How adorable, wait, did he just think that was adorable?

 

            “Um, hi,” Hansol says, his eyes following Seungkwan who’s bouncing up and down and up and down.

 

            Seungkwan reaches to grasp his hands and Hansol feels something weird in his stomach that he’s never felt before, “Ohmigod you cannot believe how amazing he is! I forgot to tell you last night but yesterday he transformed flowers into butterflies and it was so beautiful! Really, he’s so smart and charming. All of the girls and boys stare at him and it makes me so jealous but at least I know he’s mine! Gosh, he’s just so perfect.”

 

            “Wah, he sounds smart,” Mingyu exclaims.

 

            Wonwoo hits him over the head with his napkin, “Of course he’s smart he’s a freaking Ravenclaw.”

 

            Mingyu pouts but Seungkwan beams, “He’s _so_ smart. Have I ever said that before? Anyways, he’s _totally_ like, the smartest 6 th year ever! Yesterday he said that I’m like an asymptote because he always gravitates towards me. I mean, I don’t know what the heck an asymptote is but it must be something only smart people know.”

 

            “I don’t know about it,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo looks like he’s ready to smack him over the head again.

 

            “Yes, I know you don’t Mingyu,” Seungkwan says curtly but then switches back to happy mode, “Oh, I’m just excited because we’re going to go on so many dates and make so many great memories and make adorable little kids!”

 

            “Kids?” Wonwoo questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

            “Ok, that might be looking a bit too far into the future,” Seungkwan sighs, “But you can dream.”

 

            “Have you guys… you know… kissed yet?” Hansol asks. He’s not sure why he asked. It’s not like he has any right to know. It’s just the first question that came to his mind.

 

            Seungkwan looks flushed and shifts in his seat, “Well, not yet. But Doyoon’s a 6th year with a lot more experience than me so I’ll leave that up to him.”

 

            Hansol nods to himself, and almost feels satisfied. Wait, why is he satisfied?

 

            “Well get on it!” Mingyu provokes, “If I had a hot 6th year ass I’d be all over that.”

 

            Wonwoo proceeds to stuff a sandwich in Mingyu’s open mouth, “How about you stop giving him bad ideas and worry about your own ass.”

 

            Seungkwan seems too far off to care, “This is so great. Actually, I’m supposed to meet him right now near the fountain. So, I’ve got to go. See you guys later!”

 

            He doesn’t leave anyone time to say goodbye as he’s already skipping out the door. Silence falls over the table again until Mingyu says, “Wow, this is actually a really good sandwich.”

 

            “God dammit can you at least wipe yourself? Why do I have to do everything for you?” the endless Mingyu and Wonwoo cycle starts again and Hansol just sits back and watches.

 

 

 

 

            Hansol and Seungkwan are donned in all red and yellow attire for the Quidditch match today. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses are competing in the semifinals so many students will be there to watch. Seungkwan’s extra bouncy today (if that’s even a thing), but Hansol doesn’t mind. His friend hasn’t really been around for the past couple of weeks since he has started going out with Doyoon. Yeah, the two’s second week anniversary just passed and you know how Hansol knows that? Well, it’s because Seungkwan paraded into the dorm a few nights back, showing off a glittering couple ring engraved with their initials on it. Now Hansol’s glad he’ll get to spend the day with Seungkwan and the latter seems excited as well.

 

            “Do you think they’ll sell Fizzing Whizzbees at the concessions? I’ve seriously been craving them for a month,” Seungkwan says excitedly, waving his little red flag in the air. His smile drops, as he seems to remember something, “Ah I forgot. I’m on a diet.”

 

            Hansol watches the way his friend’s expression deflates and he shakes his head, “Seriously man, you don’t need to go on a diet. You’re already so thin as it is.”

 

            Seungkwan nods but doesn’t seem to believe it, “But what about Doyoon? Ugh, I have to diet or else he’ll think I’m so fat.”

 

            Hansol shakes his head, “Nah. If he likes you then it doesn’t matter. Besides, you’re perfect anyways.”

 

            Seungkwan’s head shoots up to look at his friend. Hansol doesn’t notice because he’s too busy fumbling with his scarf. Seungkwan looks towards the front, feeling his face burn up. He glances back at his friend after another moment of silence and realizes that he’s completely knotted his scarf the wrong way. Hansol’s surprised when he feels the scarf around his neck tighten and he stops walking. He turns towards his friend who is working hard at unknotting it. He stares at Seungkwan’s eyebrows, watching how they crease and furrow as he works through the knot. His prominent cheekbones that Hansol’s always loved are extra rosy today.

 

            Seungkwan clears his throat and gives a small smile, “You know, I’m going to show you something really special today.”

 

            “Really?” Hansol’s eyes lights up and he finally feels like it might be like their old times together.

 

            “Yeah,” Seungkwan beams and then raises his eyebrow suggestively, “By the way, Madame Boo sent an owl and she packed Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. You know what that means?”

 

            “Jelly bean party tonight at the dorm?!” Hansol can’t contain his grin, “Alright, now that’s what I’m talking about! I swear, if I get a phlegm one again I might puke.”

 

            “You did puke last time idiot!” Seungkwan flicks his forehead and he just laughs it off, “Aish, I hated having to explain to Professor Coyle why it looked like a troll left its feces on my bed. I think the only reason you puked was because that was like, you third box of beans that night. I had it worse than you. I got dog food twice!”

 

            “You’re over exaggerating. I’ve tried dog food before. It’s not that bad.”

 

            Seungkwan gags, “Of course you have. Seriously, I can’t comprehend some of the idiotic things you do. How did you even survive the muggle world? You really need to reevaluate some of your life choices.”

 

            “No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting of your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made,” Hansol says looking forward and feeling satisfied with his response.

 

            Seungkwan stares at his friend, mouth hanging open, before he lifts his hand high above his head and starts smacking his best friend. The latter tries to avoid his friend’s ruthless hands but the other is persistent. He is only able to let out a few ‘ows’ and ‘ok ok’s.

 

            Seungkwan, on the other hand, does not look like he regrets anything, “That’s what you get for trying to act all philosophical and use a Shingeki no Kyojin quote on me. You _do_ remember we watched the whole first season together, right?”

 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Hansol says, straightening up and recovering from Seungkwan’s small fists of fury. He laughs out loud seeing the way Seungkwan’s arms are crossed. He can always count on his friend to be a dive, a cute diva that is.

 

            “So what is the special thing you’re going to show me today?” Hansol asks, remembering what Seungkwan said earlier. Seungkwan’s attitude did a 180 flip and his mouth started moving 100 miles per hour while he clings onto Hansol’s right arm.

 

            They enter the stadium and hear the deafening roar of the crowd. The students seemed to be throwing chants back and forth between houses. It’s a pre-match tradition that gets the competing houses fired up. Hansol is getting ready to climb up into the stands when two hands cover his eyes.

 

            “Wha-“

 

            “Wait,” it’s Seungkwan. He has his lips next to his friend’s ears, and Hansol can’t help but twitch when he feels Seungkwan’s breath hit his neck.

 

            “I have the special surprise,” Seungkwan says and Hansol can’t help but get jittery, “On the count of three, turn around.”

 

            “One.”

 

            “Two,” Hansol waits with bated breath, not sure what to expect.

 

            “Three!” Hansol whips around, almost knocking down a flag, but the sight before him makes him deflate a bit.            

 

            Standing before him is a guy that’s at least half a foot taller than him with pearly whites reflecting the sun. He reaches his hand out in front of Hansol. His voice is as smooth as velvet when he speaks, “Hi, I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Jang Doyoon, a 6th year Ravencalw. You might have heard a bit about me. I’m Seungkwan’s boyfriend.”

 

            Hansol looks at the outstretched arm and takes the other’s hand in his reluctantly, “Yeah, Seungkwan’s been happy lately. I guess I owe that to you.”

 

            Seungkwan nods fervently, letting go of Hansol’s arm and latching on to his boyfriend’s,  “Yeah, he treats me like a princess.”

 

            Doyoon smiles down at his boyfriend and wraps his arm around his shoulder, making Hansol’s insides churn, “Well my Boo-bear deserves the world.”

 

            First off, Hansol is surprised by how well Seungkwan is taking that pet name. If Hansol had called him ‘Boo-bear,’ his friend would probably call him an idiot and proceed to beat him with his tiny fists. What’s the difference between him and this Doyoon guy that allows him to call him that? Well, besides being boyfriends, but Hansol knows Seungkwan. He hates that kind of shit.

 

            Second, He isn’t sure how he feels about this guy yet. They’ve only met for 30 seconds but there hasn’t been anything impressive as far as Hansol’s concerned. His face is ok but his lips are too big and his hair is too gelled. Hansol stares a bit more at the other’s features, picking out what could be wrong with them when he notices something. This is the same guy who had been staring at their table in the library a couple of weeks ago.

 

            “Well it was nice meeting you Hansol,” Doyoon unwinds from Seungkwan, “My friends are expecting me up in the Ravenclaw box. Oh, I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

            Hansol gives a small wave and Seungkwan’s eye follow his retreating boyfriend adoringly. Then something hits Hansol, “Wait, you’re meeting him tonight? What about the jelly bean party? I was getting ready to be turned up!”

 

            “Oh, yeah,” Seungkwan says, still looking away with stars in his eyes, “I guess we’ll have to move that to another night.”

 

            Hansol tries not to look so dejected so he changes the subject and leads them both up to the top of the Gryffindor stands. He smiles his usual grin but his mind is other places. What are troubling him are the feelings in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

            Hansol’s left to his own devices that night because Seungkwan’s out again with Doyoon. There’s an hour and a half left until curfew and he’s bored out of his mind. He has other Gryffindor friends but they’re all hanging in the commons while Hansol just wants to go somewhere quiet. He feels like he needs to think and he can’t hear his thoughts when it’s too loud. He knows just the place to go.

 

            The walk up to the observatory is long from the Gryffindor tower since it’s on the other side of the building. Hansol had accidentally taken an Astronomy class up there once. Evidently, he hadn’t actually signed up for the class and had accidentally wandered up there the first day of his First year when really he was supposed to be taking Care of Magical Creatures. He didn’t figure it out until half way through the first semester and was befittingly kicked out of the class, but at least now he knows that no one really goes up there after dinner.

 

            The sun is still hovering over the Black Lake when Hansol sits on the edge of the observatory’s deck. The light shines at a distinct angle, making his shadow stretch across the entirety of the room. Hansol thinks that it’s amazing how images distort reality. He knows he’s slow in some aspects, but he can still think to a deep degree. He just prefers for his mind to be on the outside of that deep thinking, near the top where he doesn’t have to go far to reach his thoughts. It makes everything seem lighter, no matter how hard the times. Right now he’s trying to tap into the deeper thoughts so that he can figure out why on earth he’s feeling weird lately.

 

            He’s about to delve into the far out crevices of his mind when he hears the sound of footsteps climbing up the metal staircase. He turns around to see the head of someone familiar pop up. The approaching boy looks just as surprised as well.

 

            “Hey! What’s up man?” the other boy raises his hand to give a wave. He walks over to Hansol and sits down cross-legged in front of him.

 

            Hansol shrugs, “Nothing much Jisoo. Just thinking.”

 

            “Wow, something must be serious if you came up here to think,” Jisoo points out. He is in his casual clothes and looks like he just got out of the shower.

 

            “Yeah, just got some things going on…” Hansol dismisses it, “Well why are you here man?”

 

            Jisoo shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ve been with Jeonghan a lot lately. I haven’t really had any free time. I guess I had the same idea as you, just find a place to think. This is probably the perfect time to apologize. I know I haven’t been around lately but I plan on coming back soon. I think I’m in love, like, seriously in love with him, and we’re only 16. Isn’t that crazy?”

 

            “Love?” Hansol questions his friend, “You’re in love?”

 

            Jisoo nods, staring out at the setting sun, “Yeah. I can barely believe it myself. I think Jeonghan feels the same. But don’t worry. Now that I have my feelings completely figured out I’ll be spending time with you, Jihoon, and Seungkwan again. How are they, by the way? I’m sure Seungkwan’s going to kill me for being away so much.”

 

            “Probably not,” Hansol says without thinking, “He’s too busy with that Do guy.”

 

            “Do guy?” Jisoo asks.

 

            “Yeah, his boyfriend,” Hansol mutters.

 

            Jisoo shoots up, “Seungkwan has a boyfriend?”

 

            “Yeah,” Hansol confirms, resting his arms on top of his knees, “They’ve been going out for like a couple of weeks now. He barely has time to see me but I guess that’s just how it is when people find partners. He’s a Ravenclaw… 6th year. So he’s older and cooler.”

 

            “Older and cooler? Than what?” Jisoo sits back down next to Hansol, “You?”

 

            Hansol shrugs, “I don’t know. I’ve just been feeling weird lately, ever since Seungkwan started dating that guy. I thought it might be because my friend is dating someone and that’s how all friends feel, but I didn’t feel that way when you and Jeonghan started going out. This feels completely different.”

 

            “Different you say? Do you not have anyone to hang out with now?”

 

            “No, I have people. Jeonghan’s friends, Wonwoo and Mingyu, teamed up with Seungkwan and I. They’re cool and everything was fine. I mean, Jihoon was still with Seungcheol because of their project but everything still felt normal. Now I’m feeling kind of… empty.”

 

            Jisoo nods understandingly, “You mean now that Seungkwan’s going out with someone?”

 

            “Man, I don’t know. I should feel happy for him, you know? Lord knows you know how much he has wanted a boyfriend, “ Hansol says.

 

            “Yes, but I think I sense something going on here. Have you met his boyfriend?” Jisoo asks.

 

            “Yeah. I met him at the Quidditch game today. He’s handsome… and smart… and treats Seungkwan nice… and…”

 

            Jisoo leans forward, “And?”

 

            “And… I don’t know man,” Hansol sighs, “He seems like an ok guy but I just can’t seem to like him. I’m pretty sure Seungkwan would hate me if I told him that.”

 

            Jisoo shakes his head, “I’m sure he wouldn’t. You two are best friends. If anything, I think he’d take your view into consideration. Or… is there more?”

 

            “More?”

 

            “Yeah, you know, more to what you’re feeling?”

 

            “Well, I don’t know if there can be more. They haven’t even kissed yet,” Hansol says, remembering what Seungkwan said a few weeks back, “Well, they hadn’t kissed as of a two weeks ago.”

 

            Jisoo hums quietly, taking in everything that Hansol’s said, ”Hm, and does that concern you?”

 

            “What?”

 

            “If they’ve kissed?”

 

            Hansol thinks for a moment, wondering if it really does matter to him. It shouldn’t, but something keeps itching at the back of his mind, “I don’t know, it’s just, they’ve gotten into things really fast and… I just want to know that he’s safe I guess, or maybe… I don’t know, does any of that make sense? I just want him to be safe. I mean, when did you and Jeonghan first kiss? It couldn’t have been that soon into your relationship.”

 

            Jisoo seems to pale at that, “Erm, what Jeonghan and I did was a bit out of order… But we knew we were safe with each other. I think it’s great that you’re concerned about his safety. But… I think there’s something else. Have you thought more about these… feelings?”

 

            Hansol looks at his friend confusedly, “I don’t know what you mean. I guess I’m just feeling weird lately. It’s probably nothing and soon things will go back to feeling normal. Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”

 

            “I’ve got to go before curfew,” Jisoo lets out a knowing smile and pats Hansol on the back while getting up to leave, “You better be getting back soon too. I know getting to Gryffindor’s tower is quite a hike from here, but don’t worry about the weird feelings. I have a feeling you’ll understand them by yourself soon.”

 

            Jisoo leaves, leaving Hansol alone as the sun sets. He feels overwhelmed because of his conversation with Jisoo. There are so many questions left unanswered. Hansol decides to head back to his dorm, Jisoo’s last words replaying over and over in his mind. What on earth will he understand?  

 

 

 

 

            For some reason Hansol decided to take Divination this year. He’d had an open time slot and so he thought that the best way to choose a class would be to close his eyes and choose whichever class his quill landed on. Seungkwan had called him stupid, but that’s why he’s here now.

 

            He’s really bad at interpreting things, so he just hopes that whoever his partner is knows how to. Professor Min is calling off names at random and assigning them a table to sit out. Finally he hears his name called out and he gets paired with some guy named Kwon Soonyoung. It sounds familiar, but it doesn’t really ring a bell.

 

            Kwon Soonyoung looks like a decent guy; decent as in Hansol would totally smash pumpkins with him. That’s the first thing that pops into Hansol’s mind. He almost said it out loud but Seungkwan had warned him before that saying the first thing that comes to his mind isn’t a smart idea and that he should think and process it first. It doesn’t always work but Hansol does try, for Seungkwan that is. Everything comes back to Seungkwan.

 

            “Hi! Nice to meet you,” Soonyoung smiles brightly, “I’m a 6th year Ravenclaw.”

 

            “Nice,” Hansol holds his hand out to fist bump Soonyoung who takes it with a laughing smile, “I’m a 5th year Gryffindor.”

 

            “Well Hansol, are you any good at determining what the remnants inside a tea cup represent?” Soonyoung asks.

 

            “Nope, not at all,” Hansol shakes his head.

 

            “Then we’re both screwed,” Soonyoung laughs, “This is going to be one wild ride. I’m pretty sure we’re going to be the table Professor Min hates.”

 

            “I’m pretty sure she already hates me,” Hansol joins Soonyoung’s laughter, “Like, third year I was practicing some enchantments out in the hall and I didn’t see anyone walking down. All of a sudden, there was a scream and I realized I’d partially turned this teacher into a salamander. She got slimy and her hands and feet were webbed. Yeah, I’m pretty sure she hated me from then on.”

 

            This has Soonyoung cracking up, “No way that was you? The Ravenclaws were having a hoot about that for like a week because she’s one of our advisors and she had to go to the infirmary to get all of that fixed and we were free in the dorms!”

 

            “Yeah, that happened,” Hansol mentally pats himself on the back. He looks up and sees that Professor Min is still sorting things out and hasn’t started to instruct the class yet. He rests his head on top of his hands on the velvet tablecloth and wishes he were somewhere else. The only good thing to come out of the class so far is Soonyoung.

 

            The other boy leans back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head, “You know I really didn’t want to take this class. I’m a Ravenclaw so I’m at least book-smart but I’m so bad at interpreting things. Just ask my boyfriend Seokmin. Ask him if I’m good at interpreting his mood and he’ll throw you this adorable nasty glare. I love it.”

 

            “Wow,” Hansol thinks, “I must be the only person in this place without a boyfriend.”

 

            “Oh you’re not,” Soonyoung replies to his unknowingly spoken comment, “There are tons of single people. You’re only a 5th year. You know, sometimes I even want people to stop being couples and like, break up. Take my roommates for example.  The two of them started dating this year and they are the _worst_. Seriously, when they think I’m asleep they really start to get at it. Makes me want to throw up.”

 

            Hansol doesn’t understand what the two roommates get at, but he does know a couple like that, “I think I understand. I know a couple that, well, they don’t make me throw up but I just don’t know how I feel about them. It’s my best friend and his boyfriend. I should feel happy for them because it’s his first but something just seems off.”

 

            Soonyoung thinks a moment, “Well, it could be that you’re jealous, but I don’t really see you as the jealous type. Is the guy ok? Like, have you met him?”

 

            Hansol nods, “Yeah, I did. Ok guy, just don’t know if he fits well with Seungkwan. He seems to be treating him ok. Now what was his name? Oh, he’s a 6th year Ravenclaw like you!”

 

            Soonyoung’s eyes light up, “Really? Tell me his name! I will definitely know him.”

 

            “It’s Yodo… no, not that. I think it might be Do something.”

 

            “Domin? He’s a cool guy.”

 

            “Nah, that doesn’t sound right. Dogo, Domi, Dodo?”

 

            “Dosung? He’s a beater for Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team. Wait, but I think he’s dating Hyerin.”

 

            A light bulb goes off in Hansol’s head, “Oh! I remember. His name’s Doyoon: Jang Doyoon.”

 

            Soonyoung gasps, his pupils dilating as he stares at Hansol. Hansol, on the other hand, doesn’t know what’s wrong. He taps Soonyoung on the shoulder, hoping to get an answer.

 

            “JANG DOYOON,” Soonyoung grabs onto Hansol’s shoulders, “No, no, no, NO, not Jang Doyoon!”

 

            Hansol is taken aback, “What? What’s wrong with him?”

 

            “Ok, I’m going to need you to listen to me very carefully,” Hoshi whispers, his face right in front of Hansol’s, “Jang Doyoon is a bad guy. He’s smart, handsome, and charming but he’s the ultimate playboy. I roomed with him last year and he’s got an agenda; and that agenda is to take the virginity of as many underclassmen as he can. Seriously, he lures them in. First, he’ll ask them out and act like the perfect boyfriend, buying them gifts and talking them up like they’re something special. Then after two weeks he makes his move.”

 

            “Wh-what?” Hansol’s stunned. He processes what Soonyoung just said and without even thinking he jumps on his feet. Everyone in the room directs their stares at him and Professor Min looks like she might kill him but he runs out of the room, ignoring the calls from behind. All he knows is that he needs to find Seungkwan now.

 

            Seungkwan doesn’t have class this period so he heads to the Gryffindor commons. He bumps into a few people and the paintings on the wall shout for him to slow down but he can’t, he needs to tell Seungkwan that Doyoon isn’t what he makes him out to be. He has to protect his friend.

 

            He makes his way to into the commons, looking around at everyone, just trying to see if that familiar face is among them but he’s not. Hansol rushes upstairs to their room but he’s not there either. He almost leaves but then he sees a piece of paper lying on Seungkwan’s bed. Hansol picks it up and flips it over, revealing the note written in the sharp writing Hansol’s come to know by heart.

 

            It reads, ‘Hansol, will be out late tonight. Doyoon says he has a surprise. Please cover for me :)’

 

            So many red alarms go off in Hansol’s head and now he feels the urgency more than ever. He leaves the note behind and runs back out into the halls. Seungkwan didn’t say where he was going, so Hansol needs to search every part of the castle, inside and out.

 

            He starts down near the entrance to the dungeon and starts working his way up, checking inside classrooms and asking people along the way. He’s made it to one of the second floor corridors when he starts to run out of breath. He pants and puts his hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. He hears the sound of a door and looks up to see Jisoo and Jeonghan. That’s strange; there hadn’t been a door there before.

 

            “Hansol!” Jisoo calls out, running up to him, “What’s the matter? Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?”

 

            “C-can’t… explain, got... to go,” Hansol pushes forward, leaving behind a bewildered Jisoo and Jeonghan.

 

            He continues to run through the maze of corridors and classrooms. It seems like the school’s endless. The moving stairs don’t help any because sometimes he’ll go up a different staircase and realize that he’s already done that hall. It’s a mess. He thinks he might go check outside when he hears something. It’s faint, but he feels like it might be important so he follows the sound. He reaches the end of a corridor and turns right; by then it’s unmistakable. That voice belongs to Seungkwan.

 

            He rushes into the classroom to see Seungkwan sitting on a desk and Doyoon hovering over him like a predator. Without a second thought, Hansol jumps over desk and chairs and flies into Doyoon with his fist hitting him straight across the jaw. Doyoon crumples to the ground with a yell, grasping the side of his face in one hand. The fallen boy doesn’t have time to defend himself before Hansol points his wand at him yelling “Immobulus!”

 

            Doyoon’s body freezes on the ground, unable to move a limb. Hansol turns and rushes to his friend’s side.

 

            “Seungkwan! Are you ok?” Hansol asks frantically.

 

            Instead of replying, Seungkwan gets up off of the desk and walks over to Doyoon calmly. Then he lefts his foot up and brings it down on the immobilized boy’s face, not strong enough to break anything, but enough for it to hurt for a good long while.

 

            “Take that you slimy crook,” Seungkwan glares down at the frozen form. Hansol smiles because that’s the Seungkwan he knows and loves. Wait, loves?

 

            Seungkwan turns to his best friend smiling, “Thanks for coming Hansol. I really appreciate it, but you do know the moment this slime-ball started making inappropriate moves on me I was going to whoop his sorry ass, right?”

 

            Hansol just nods, smiling fondly so Seungkwan continues, “Seriously though. He was hot but he’s totally not worth it. The sneaky guy thought he could get in my pants, _uh uh_ honey. I know my Boo-Booty’s fine but you can only look, not touch. I can’t believe I didn’t see that he was such a creep. I mean, he seemed so nice but I guess it’s the nice ones you have to look out for. Also, he totally-”

 

            Seungkwan stopped in his tracks when he meets Hansol’s eyes. Hansol is looking at him in a way he never has before… It’s almost, endearing? Hansol walks up to him with confident strides and stops in front of Seungkwan so that their toes are almost touching.

 

            For the first time, Seungkwan is stuttering because of Hansol, “Wh-what’s the matter?”

 

            “Can I just… do something? Like with your consent?” Hansol asks, ignoring Seungkwan’s question. Seungkwan nods dumbly and before he knows it, Hansol’s lips are pressed up against his own. His eyes are wide in shock, but Hansol has his closed, enjoying the moment.

 

            Before they know it Hansol pulls away, “Wow, that was nice.”

 

            Seungkwan is still too shocked to say anything but Hansol asks, “Do you mind if I do that again?”            

 

            Seungkwans nods again and Hansol dives back in without any hesitation. Hansol takes the other’s soft lips into his own, just feeling the way they move against each other so perfectly. He reaches his hand around Seungkwan’s back and pulls him against his chest while the other grasps onto the front of his sweater, deepening the kiss. Hansol loves the way Seungkwan’s body molds into his own. Seungkwan closes his eyes, pressing himself up against Hansol. They stay in each other’s embrace without a care in the world.

 

            This time the kiss is longer, and when they pull away their eyes never leave each other’s. They stand there, staring at each other for a while, and this time, Seungkwan’s the first to speak.

 

            “Yeah, that was really nice,” his cheeks painted red, “Do you… want to continue this at the dorm?”

 

            Hansol nods eagerly, a puppy grin spread across his face, “Sure. But only if you’ll do it as my boyfriend.”

 

            Seungkwan rolls his eyes but his face is still bright, “Of course as your boyfriend.”

 

            With that, Seungkwan takes Hansol’s hand in his own and pulls him all the way back to their dorm. The other trailing behind and letting the other take the lead, but Hansol doesn’t care, because now he knows he’s hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys! Yes, I decided to write chapters for the side couples so that means there will be two more after this for Meanie and Jicheol! You guys don't know how great it felt writing this. I got to know Seventeen sometime during 2013, and when I watched 17TV Seungsol (now Verkwan) was my first Seventeen ship and I shipped them so hard XD. Anyways, look forward to the upcoming chapters, although I'm a seriously slow writer. I've started another fic called[I Have a Confession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5829787/chapters/13435240) (Jihan) so check that out if you like! I'm also writing a lot of Jicheol (MY OTP <3) that I haven't posted yet so you might see some other things soon :)**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meanie

            His best friend is currently singing a little kid’s song meant for muggles, and yes, this is in fact the man that Wonwoo has fallen deeply in love with. Truthfully it really sucks for Wonwoo. Mingyu aces all of his tests and can cook almost as good as the house-elves in the kitchen, but he sure can’t see that his favorite hyung has been pining after him like a little schoolgirl (not that Wonwoo will admit) ever since the giant man hit puberty.

 

            Really, most people think that Wonwoo’s emotionally constipated, but he actually just can’t ever find the right words to express himself. It comes from his strict pureblood Slytherin lineage, a trait passed down all the way from some great-great-great-great grandfather that married into the Slytherin line. His family is old-fashioned like Jeonghan’s where they believe that Salazar Slytherin was the greatest man to roam the earth and his descendants should rule over the other wizards and wipe out all muggles and half-bloods. They also value the stereotypical Slytherin characteristics. Slytherins have to be cunning, resourceful, ambitious, and willing to cut the throats of anyone who stands in their way.

 

            Well, that’s what Wonwoo thought until he met a certain boy named Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo could tell this guy was odd when he first got named a Slytherin during the Sorting Hat ceremony during Wonwoo’s second year because the guy literally bounced over to the table so bubbly, and Slytherins are anything but bubbly. Wonwoo’s friend Seungcheol is drawn to cute things, so soon enough Mingyu started to join their little group, making the trio of Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol become four.

 

            It was strange to say the least. Wonwoo doesn’t know how Mingyu got sorted to be a Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat is never wrong. It’s just that Wonwoo could see Mingyu in practically every other house as well. He’s charming like a Gryffindor, book-smart like a Ravenclaw, and happy-go-lucky like a Hufflepuff. After actually meeting and getting to know Hufflepuffs Jisoo and Jihoon, Wonwoo thinks that Mingyu might fit the stereotype more than them. Wonwoo’s not quite sure where the boy’s airhead trait would fit into the equation.

 

            Mingyu’s just so different yet most of the Slytherins like him. Pretty much everyone likes him whether they’re a Slytherin or not, and that’s pretty hard to do seeing as Slytherins always come last in popularity rankings. Mingyu was the most excited when Seungcheol started to show interest in that Hufflepuff because he wanted to make friends with others outside of the Slytherin house. Mingyu’s family is also a pureblood family, but they’re not completely Slytherin. Mingyu’s mother is a Gryffindor while Mingyu’s father is the Slytherin. It would explain some of Mingyu’s views and how his family is so accepting of muggles and why he was so excited to meet Hansol.

 

            When he first met the younger he wasn’t a giant. In fact, the boy was a few inches under him when he was 11 years old and Wonwoo was 12. The shorter had bunny teeth, baby fat, and a disproportionate body and was far off Wonwoo’s radar. Fast-forward four years and Mingyu’s grown a foot or more taller, his canines have become killer when he smiles, and his body’s now that of a model’s. Seriously, who told him to do that? Of course he’s still a complete idiot on the inside, but Wonwoo still can’t help falling for him.

 

            He’s stuck thinking about that while he watches all of the disgustingly sweet couples at the table. There’s Jihoon and Seungcheol. Wonwoo is Seungcheol’s roommate and he remembers that ever since their 3rd year, Seungcheol always whined to him about that “super super _super_ ” adorable Hufflepuff with a cute ass. Seriously, the guy had been checking out Jihoon for years and when they finally had a Potions class together this year all he heard from his roommate was, “Ohmigod I hope we work together. Shit I can’t stand being in his presence I might be hit with too much adorableness. Fuck Wonwoo you can’t believe how amazing his ass is up close.” Wonwoo was fed up to say the least. Currently, Seungcheol is trying to feed Jihoon and coax him to get on his lap. Jihoon, in return, looks appalled and shoves a cream pie in his boyfriend’s face. Not such a cute Hufflepuff anymore.

 

            He turns to his right and sees the newest couple of their mismatched group. He really hadn’t been surprised to see Seungkwan and Hansol get together. He could see their attraction to each other from miles away. They seem to be doing well and they’re still acting the same. Seungkwan’s overdramatic about everything and Hansol’s, well, Hansol.

 

            And then there’s Joshua and Jeonghan.

 

            Wonwoo and Jeonghan have been friends since they were seven. They both come from esteemed Slytherin families and have grown up in the same harsh environment. Wonwoo understands better than anyone else why Jeonghan acted the way he did towards Joshua, and now it’s making his stomach knot seeing him so happy. It’s good for Jeonghan, but it leaves Wonwoo with nothing. He still doesn’t have anything, let alone the one he wants.

 

            There are expectations put on Wonwoo that aren’t there for any other student at Hogwarts. No other student has the elite Jeon Slytherin blood running through his or her veins. He is responsible for carrying on that name and bestowing pride on his family, but according to them he’s doing a horrible job at it. He manages to get the top grades in almost all of his classes. He’s no Ravenclaw, but he outranks any of the Slytherins and got top marks on his OWL exam except for the one above average grade he got for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They practically had a fit when they saw the _Exceeds Expectations_ grade among the _Outstandings._ He can never meet his parents’ expectations and he knows that Jeonghan’s family is the same way. They are just as strict and harsh, but Jeonghan doesn’t give two flying fucks and they’ve practically given up on him.

 

            Wonwoo always admired how Jeonghan stayed so strong when they were younger while he was so weak. Wonwoo was too afraid to disobey anything his parents ever said. He was forced to go to magic school and then return to spend hours with the tutors. If he wasn’t paying attention or complained then his parents sent him to the cellar without toys or human contact for hours. It was painful and Wonwoo learned that to get by he had to play by their rules. Even if he did so he could never truly please them.

 

            His parents would constantly berate him for not being strong, smart, or talented like the other children of the parents in their friend group. Even if he was faster or better in school than one of the children his parents would find a way in which he was worse. He hated hanging out with the other children that his parents wanted him to play with. They were nasty and conceited just like their own parents and thought of themselves as the most elite. The only person that Wonwoo liked that his parents approved of was the son of the Yoons: Yoon Jeonghan.

 

            Yoon Jeonghan was so different from the other spoiled children who ate from their parents’ hands. Jeonghan openly defied his parents in front of others. He ignored their calls and did as he pleased. Young Wonwoo was intrigued. He remembers the day he was reading in the gardens and a boy with strikingly feminine features came up to him:

 

             _Wonwoo finishes reading the page and turns the page carefully, trying not to bend the corners. The last time his mother had seen that she’d nearly thrown a fit and smacked him. He knows now that he shouldn’t do that. It looks bad if he treats the very tools that are there to educate him poorly. He’s about to continue reading when he hears the crunch of feet stepping on leaves._

 

             _He hears the voice before he sees the face, “I’d ask you what you’re reading but I have not interest in books. I think they’re boring.”_

 

             _He looks up to meet the eyes of a pretty boy who’s wearing a navy petticoat. His hair is in a pompadour style tailored to the cut of his face. His disposition says that he’s from a wealthy family but his tone and way of carrying himself is odd. This is what Wonwoo first notices._

 

             _The boy cocks his head to the side, “You don’t say much, do you?”_

 

             _Wonwoo shakes his head softly, setting down the book gently beside himself. He isn’t sure what to think of this boy yet but there’s something different that he’s never seen before in his eyes. He wants to know what it is._

 

             _“Well that’s fine. I talk a lot. I’m Yoon Jeonghan, only son of the Yoons. I’m seven years old. How about you? Are you also seven? You don’t have to say you can just nod.”_

 

             _Wonwoo nods again, thankful he doesn’t have to speak._

 

             _“This place is big,” Jeonghan says, not knowing that this is Wonwoo’s house, “There are other kids inside but they’re no fun. I feel like they’re not really my friends, just friends for show. You know? And this place is like my place. It’s big but there’s nothing. There’s no one in it but a family I guess but if the family’s anything like mine then there’s really nothing here at all.”_

 

             _Wonwoo stares at Jeonghan in awe, mouth open because he said the words that Wonwoo’s been too afraid to say. Jeonghan looks over at him and bursts out laughing, “Ohmigosh you look like a fish! Did what I say shock you? I’m just telling the truth!”_

 

             _Once Jeonghan stops laughing, Wonwoo musters the courage to say, “This… this is… this is my estate.”_

 

             _Jeonghan looks shocked, “What? You’re the Jeon’s son? Well sorry then I guess you’re gonna go tattle to your mom now. I guess I don’t really know what your house is like. It could be way different from mine. And maybe you are friends with the kids inside. I’m not. I don’t get along with people like that no offense.”_

 

             _“No,” Wonwoo says a little too quickly, “I mean… you’re right.”_

 

             _“I’m right?” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow._

 

_“Yeah,” Wonwoo kicks his feet back and forth under the bench, “I’m not friends with those kids. They only say what their parents say and I don’t like their parents. And my house, it is empty. It’s so big but there’s nothing there. In the stories I read a house is a home, a place filled with love and warmth. This isn’t a home. I know that.”_

 

_“Wow,” Jeonghan says, “You can speak. What’s your name?”_

 

_Wonwoo looks down at his lap shyly, “Wonwoo.”_

 

_Jeonghan stands up and extends his hand, “Well Wonwoo, nice to meet you. I think I like you, and trust me that’s good because I don’t like many people around here. I think this could be the start of something great.”_

 

            It really was the start of something great. He finally had someone to talk to and trust. Truthfully, when Wonwoo first saw that Jeonghan was interested in Jisoo, he thought he was trying to get with the other just to spite his parents, but then he saw how things developed and the look in Jeonghan’s eyes. That wasn’t the look of someone just looking to fool around. He knows because that’s the way he himself looks at Mingyu.

 

            In all reality Wonwoo’s not good enough for Mingyu. Mingyu’s liked by everyone not only for his looks but for his personality. He’s a social butterfly and has a swarm of admirers. He’s just too blind to notice. He’s had to destroy a few love potions that some girls and guys have tried to slip to him. Even teachers from the other houses adore him and that’s pretty uncommon for Slytherins.

 

            “Wi arae wi wi arae wi arae wi wi arae, nan molla, sunjinhan cheok-”

 

            “Mingyu,” Wonwoo gives his friend a pointed glare. He may be cute, but he’s quite annoying at times as well. Wonwoo would call it one of the boy’s many charms.

 

            “Ah, I can’t help it!” Mingyu exclaims, bouncing up and down on the bench, “Hansol showed me this thing called an etone? Epone? Ipon?”

 

            “It’s an iPhone,” Hansol says, looking up from his conversation with Seungkwan.

 

            Mingyu nodded excitedly, “Yeah that muggle instrument that is kind of like magic but not really because the screen moves but you have to touch it. Anyways, it plays music and Hansol introduced me to some muggle groups.”

 

            “And?” Wonwoo questions.

 

            “And now I have it stuck in my head!” Mingyu’s canines are visible as he sings again, “Wi arae wiwi ara wi arae wi wi…”

 

            Hansol agrees, “It’s true. You know how sometimes when you listen to something, like a song, and it, like, gets stuck in your head? That’s how it is.”

 

            Seungkwan looks at his boyfriend and shakes his head, “Sometimes I wonder with you. You’re too handsome yet too dumb for your own good.”

 

            “That was mean babe,” Hansol rests his head against Seungkwan’s shoulder, “You know sometimes my brain takes a little time to catch up with my mouth. I think I deserve a kiss.”

 

            Seungkwan pretends to fan himself and get flustered, “Later Sol. We’re not doing this in front of everyone else.”

 

            Mingyu makes a face, “Now even you two are gross. Is this how all couples are? I don’t remember you two being so gross before.”

 

            “I admit that I also used to frown upon couples that canoodled and whispered sweet nothings in each others ears,” Seungkwan began, promptly ignoring Hansol’s questions of ‘what’s canoodling?’

 

            “But I have found that once you are in a relationship you can’t help it. Everything just comes naturally. You start to want to hold a deeper bond with your so-called other half. I know you’re just a young, inexperienced lad-”

 

            “Hey!” Mingyu exclaims, “I’m only inexperienced in the guy department. You were completely inexperienced just like, a few weeks ago! I don’t even know if I should count that Doyoon guy so if we don’t count him then it’s only been 2 days.”

 

            Seungkwan’s eyes furrow dangerously and Hansol hugs him from the side, stroking him gently before anything bad can happen, “Calm down baby, I know he said the ‘D-word’ but he didn’t mean it. You didn’t mean to say the ‘D-word’ right Mingyu?”

 

            Mingyu opens his mouth to speak but Wonwoo interjects, “Mingyu didn’t mean to bring up the ‘D-word.’ He’ll be careful next time.”

 

            Wonwoo hears Mingyu grumble besides him but he just rolls his eyes. He feels like he’s taking care of a big baby; a big baby he has wet dreams about and wants to bone but a big baby nonetheless.

 

            “Hey that’s right! Mingyu you’re not alone,” Hansol says, shaking Seungkwan back and forth in his arms.

 

            “I’m not alone?”

 

            Hansol nods, “Yeah, Wonwoo’s single too! Oh and remember your idea? It could totally work now, seeing as how I’m taken.”

 

            “What? I had an idea?” Mingyu asks again. Not even Wonwoo knows what to expect but he does not appreciate Hansol bringing up his forever bachelor life. Not cool.

 

            “Yeah, that one thing from when Seungkwan started to go out with Doyo- oh, I mean the ‘D-word,’” Hansol says as Seungkwan starts to hit his mashed potatoes in front of him rather harshly, “You said that between you, Wonwoo, and I that when one of us finds a boyfriend or girlfriend then the other two can get together. Now you and Wonwoo can get together!”

 

            Wonwoo swore his heart stopped in that moment. He couldn’t dare take a breath or make a peep. All he could hear was silence until…

 

            “PAHAHAHAAA,” Mingyu bursts out, clutching the side of his stomach, “You know Wonwoo is like a brick. No emotions whatsoever. When has he ever been interested in anyone in all of the years, well I guess weeks you’ve known him? I’ve known him for years and he hasn’t ever mentioned anyone, let alone checked anyone out. When I talk about sex and stuff he always shuts me down! He’s probably like, aromantic or something. I mean, sex wouldn’t be bad with him but Wonwoo clearly-”

 

            “All right we get it,” Wonwoo forces out, a bit too rushed and biting. He can’t help it now that his heart feels like it’s been shattered into a million pieces. What was he expecting anyways? Of course this is what Mingyu would think. Wonwoo has never given him any reason to think that he is interested in him. He has never been good enough.

 

            All of a sudden Seungcheol turns around and pops into their conversation, “I thought about dating Wonwoo a few years ago. Wasn’t too bad. It was probably because he makes these cute little moaning sounds in his sleep and that messed with my morning wood. Oh Jihoonie don’t look at me like that, you’re my number one. But as you can see, my sugar fairy here is just amazing.”

 

            “Choi Seungcheol so help me God,” Jihoon groans, face between his palms.

 

            I was briefly pulled out of my piteous state and was about to go off on Seungcheol for mistaking my snoring as fucking moaning when Mingyu asks, “You moan when you sleep?”

 

            Wonwoo isn’t sure how to reply because Kim Mingyu’s barely inches away from his face, asking if he _moans_ in his sleep. This is also the guy that just basically said he wouldn’t ever go out with Wonwoo.

 

            “He does,” Seungcheol, his ever so helpful roommate pipes in again, “Seriously I thought he was watching porn or something in the middle of the night at first but then when 11 year old me finally had the guts to check it out, I figured out that he just moans. Like, soft core porn moans not like hard core.”

 

            Mingyu nods understandingly, “So like a rookie Brent Corrigan type?”

 

            “Kind of. Like that if Brent Corrigan were Japanese, you get me? Like the porn type. You know how good the Japanese do it.”

 

            “Ok enough,” Wonwoo glares (or just gives his usual look) between the two, “I’d appreciate it if my snores were not compared to the sounds porn stars make.”

 

            “Yeah,” Jihoon chimes in, tugging on Seungcheol’s arm, “And I’d appreciate it if my boyfriend wasn’t talking about some other guy’s moans. Seriously?”

 

            Seungcheol moves his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, hands inching closer to a certain zone. He leans down and whispers just loud enough for anyone within a five-foot radius to hear, “Don’t you worry my sugar fairy. You’re the only one that can get my junior up at all hours.”

 

            “And they’re officially out of this conversation,” Wonwoo says, turning away from the horrifying couple. If everyone in this school wasn’t so damn horny all the time.

 

            “Well we have to go to class now anyways,” Mingyu says, standing up, “Want me to walk you to yours? You’re going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, right? I’m heading to Herbology and they’re in the same wing.”

 

            “Might as well,” Wonwoo huffs, trying to act annoyed. It’s a bit hard when his mind is screaming ‘yes.’

 

            “Awe, my favorite hyung is letting me walk with him. I feel honored,” Mingyu says, latching on to Wonwoo’s arm once he stands up. Wonwoo shoots him an annoyed glance but then returns to his expressionless face.

 

            “Lets just go,” Wonwoo says and leaves with Mingyu by his side, ignoring the other 3 couples that are absorbed in each other.

 

 

 

            Sitting through Defense Against the Darks Arts is painful for Wonwoo today. He can’t help but continue to think back to their conversations at lunch and of how happy everyone else is. Wonwoo would say that it’s not fair but that’s not right. It’s perfectly fair. Wonwoo doesn’t deserve anyone that can make him happy. The only person he’s ever loved is Mingyu and he knows that won’t work out. Mingyu is perfect and he is anything but.

 

            Wonwoo has never been enough for anyone. He thinks back to his family. His very strict father has always had a tight hold on his life. He’d been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but in return, he was told all of his faults regularly and was expected to be something great, something he’s not. When his family realized that he was only mediocre as a young boy, they’d started to take things away from him. First it was his toys, then his freedom, and finally his friends. The only person Wonwoo really had was Jeonghan; otherwise he was locked away with tutors and books. Growing older, Wonwoo started to get a hold of his studies and rank at the top of his classes, but that has still never been enough for his parents. He is still constantly berated for his quiet demeanor and work ethic. He’s accepted it now because he knows he’s no good. He knows that he will never amount to anything spectacular.

 

            “… and you should all know this for the next major exam. Isn’t that right Jeon Wonwoo?”

 

            Wonwoo jumps back from his shared table at the sound of his name. He hears giggles and looks around to see all eyes on him. Professor Kim looks at him unamused from the front of the classroom. This is seriously the last thing he needs right now.

 

            “Well Mr. Jeon,” Professor Kim remarks snidely, “Would you mind recounting the main points we just learned about boggarts?”

 

            Wonwoo knows he’s never been Professor Kim’s favorite but he wishes the man would cut him some slack. He knows that Wonwoo had been spacing out but he surely hadn’t been the only one. This may be Wonwoo’s worst class but he’s far from the worst student. Thankfully, Wonwoo has heard of boggarts from reading one of his books about magical creatures but he only remembers a bit.

 

            “Yes, boggarts…” Wonwoo starts, trying to hone in his memory from when he was 10-years-old, “They’re shapeshifters. They take the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. No one knows for certain what their natural forms are.”

 

            Professor Kim purses his lips as if unsatisfied even though Wonwoo answered correctly. Professor Kim uncrosses his arms and points to the large, wooden wardrobe behind him.

 

            “In here is a boggart,” he knocks on the wood and there’s a rumble that takes over the wardrobe. The class ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs,’ wanting to get a closer look at the rare specimen.

 

            “I might let it out another day to some people who are willing to let everyone see their deepest, darkest fear,” Professor Kim says and people start to sit back down. Who knows if they want to reveal one of the most vulnerable parts of them out in the open? Wonwoo sure knows he doesn’t. He doesn’t know exactly what will come up but he’s sure it will have to do with his parents. He can’t let anyone else see that.

 

            “So I’ll let you all evaluate if you think you can handle this or not and we’ll bring this guy out again next week,” Professor Kim clasps his hands together, “Now open your textbooks we’re going to learn about Streelers. These are nasty little things that leave behind a venomous…”

 

            Wonwoo lets the voice of his professor drone out again.

 

 

 

            “You will never guess what Hansol showed me yesterday,” Mingyu exclaims excitedly as he and Wonwoo walk down the jam-packed corridor. Wonwoo merely grunts, as he’s uncomfortable in such a big crowd.

 

            “So there’s this thing that muggles use to go to different places that are far away. Like it’s really big and can hold a lot of people and it flies in the sky like a hippogriff only bigger! It’s really cool. Hansol says he used to travel in it all the time instead of brooms and so it takes like hours depending on where…”

 

            Wonwoo is forced to squeeze in closer to Mingyu because of the people around them and he feels like he can’t breath. Not because it’s suffocating but because he can smell Mingyu’s scent and feel the boy’s breathe hitting his ears that is sending tingles down his spine. There’s nothing more that he wants than to fall back into Mingyu’s arms but he knows he can’t. There are boundaries that he can’t cross and people that aren’t meant for him.

 

            Mingyu can be with anyone. Even right now as they’re careening through the milling students he can feel many eyes peering at them: at Mingyu. Not only because he’s a good foot taller than most of the people, but he’s devilishly handsome and has a charming smile that could light up the whole room. He watches girls giggle as they walk by and boys elbow their friends and then point at the younger. Mingyu is impossibly irresistible, and pretty much everyone is worthy of Mingyu’s attention except Wonwoo.

 

            “Are you listening?” for the second time today Wonwoo snaps his head up and looks at Mingyu who is centimeters away from his face.

 

            “Oh, um, did you say something?” he asks.

 

            Mingyu laughs, the vibrations making Wonwoo shake, “So you weren’t listening. It’s ok. I could tell. You know how you have your usual blank face? Well it was like, even blanker and your eyes looked dead. That’s how I knew.”

 

            “Mingyu,” Wonwoo sighs, “Shut up.”

 

            Mingyu nods his head enthusiastically, “Yes sir!”

 

            They’re finally out of the suffocating crowd and only then does Wonwoo realize he’s been holding Mingyu’s hand.

 

 

 

            Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol are sitting in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room; a tradition that had been forgotten for a bit when the other couples were absorbed in themselves. Wonwoo didn’t mind much. He’d missed his best friend and roommate, but he’d gotten to spend so much time alone with Mingyu. It’s time he doesn’t deserve to enjoy, and he’d really tried not to but his feelings had gotten in the way.

 

            “Ah, how long has it been since we’ve all been sitting here like this?” Jeonghan asks, flipping his hair over his shoulder. The crackling fire illuminates his stark features. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are sitting opposite Mingyu and Wonwoo on the old tattered sofa.

 

            Seungcheol spreads his arms out behind Jeonghan, “A while. That damn project took up so much of my time.”

 

            Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Don’t pretend like you didn’t love that project. And the reason why you’ve been busy is because of your precious _Jihoonie_.”

 

            “Hey, the only reason you’ve been busy is because of _your_ Jisoo.”

 

            “I’ll have you know I have reasons to be with Jisoo all of the time. He has two great body parts that he’s very skillful with. Hint, one of them has to do with kissing and the other fucking.”

 

            “You think Jisoo’s great? You must underestimate Jihoon. He can bend in so many different-“

 

            “Alright, calm down, calm down,” Mingyu interjects in English for some reason.

 

            “Yeah,” Wonwoo agrees, “Don’t want to hear about your sex lives. Like, at all. So shut it.”

 

            Jeonghan puckers his lips and puts on his best baby voice, “Aw, that’s my wittle Wonwoo. I missed hearing your joyful voice so much.”

 

            “Um, don’t do that again,” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan as if he’s seen something horrifying.

 

            “Besides,” Wonwoo says, “I already know how much Seungcheol fucks Jihoon based on the number of times I’ve been alone in our room for the past few weeks.”

 

            “Whoa,” Mingyu says in wonder then turns to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, “Where do you guys even go? Because you can’t go to each other’s rooms because other houses aren’t allowed in the other’s common rooms.”

 

            Jeonghan giggles a little, “Oh, it’s a secret. I might share if you need a place later.”

 

            “Mine’s also a secret,” Seungcheol shrugs, “It’s a special spot for me and my Jihoonie.”

 

            Jeonghan leans forwards and gives Mingyu a dangerous look, well dangerous in Wonwoo’s book, “I think you might need a special spot soon. I heard some fun little rumors.”

 

            “You had time to hear rumors while Jisoo was fucking you?” Seungcheol snorts but is promptly ignored by the other.

 

            “That super popular Gryffindor seeker. I heard he wants to confess to you. As much as I hate that team he’s got a hot ass,” Jeonghan sees the scandalized look of Seungcheol and shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. Jisoo understands. We’ve actually talked about it before. He’s that hot. His name is Jimin and he’s a 7th year. How could you possibly pass that up?”

 

            “Wait, Jimin? As in _the_ Park Jimin?” Seungcheol practically shouts and heads all over the common room turn towards them.

 

            This is complete news to Wonwoo. Of course he knows about Park Jimin. He doesn’t live under a rock. He’s the star seeker of the Gryffindor team and if Jeonghan is sought after then people claw and fight their way to get to Jimin. Of course someone of that level would like Mingyu. Wonwoo is nothing like Jimin. The older boy is cute and hot all rolled into one with a killer body and the best eye smile. He’s smaller than Wonwoo and would fit perfectly in Mingyu’s arms. It’s an equation that Wonwoo doesn’t fit in.

 

            “Yes, dipshit, that Park Jimin. There’s literally only one,” Jeonghan pushes a pouting Seungcheol, “Don’t give me that fucking look Choi Seungcheol. Anyways, he’s a beast out on the field but I heard he’s actually like a cute little pansy in real life. Doesn’t date much and believes in true love and all that shit. He must have set his eyes on this idiot for some reason.”

 

            Wonwoo turns to Mingyu and the other actually looks confused. Mingyu shakes his head, “I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to believe. He’s a hot 7th year. If he does happen to confess, do you think I should say yes?”

 

            Wonwoo wants to shout no but his mind doesn’t let him. He tells himself that this is what Mingyu needs. He needs someone who’s perfect, not someone like Wonwoo.

 

            “Of course,” Jeonghan gives his signature feline-like smirk, “If anything, do it for the ass.”

 

            “Wow, Jisoo really hasn’t changed you at all,” Seungcheol shakes his head.

 

            “I’m in love with Jisoo,” Jeonghan says matter of factly, “But Mingyu has time to have fun and explore with different people. Who knows? Jimin could be the one.”

 

            Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan fondly, “You’re really in love with Jisoo, aren’t you?”

 

            “I am,” Jeonghan lays his head down on Seungcheol’s shoulder, “And?”

 

            “I just didn’t know if it would last,” Seungcheol says, “But that’s good for you. I could say the same about Jihoon. I’m definitely in love with him and I pray that he’s my last and forever.”

 

            Mingyu has his eyes open wide in wonder, looking between the two fools across from them, “So this is how it is when you’re in love with someone? You want to be with them forever?”

 

            Seungcheol nods, “Oh yeah. All jokes aside, I can see myself having a family and growing old with Jihoon. I’ve imagined it countless times, which I’ve never done with any of my exes. There’s this feeling in my gut that he’s the one. I’m sure Jeonghan can relate. He and Jisoo also have that special relationship. Jeonghan’s a sarcastic and evil bitch at times, but only Jisoo can put up with it and tame him somewhat. Don’t hit me Jeonghan! It’s true and you love it.”

 

            Mingyu looks to be deep in thought. He finally speaks up after a moment, “So, if someone were to want all of that with someone else, and the other person doesn’t love them back, is there a problem?”

 

            Wonwoo stares at Mingyu openly, feeling fear course through his body. Could Mingyu know what he wants? No way. He’d been so good about keeping it secret. He can’t possible know that Wonwoo’s in love with him, but he makes it sound like he does. Wonwoo is on the edge of his seat.

 

            “You mean a one-sided love?” Jeonghan asks, “Well then that just sucks. You want the other person but they don’t love you back. It’s actually kind of sad. That’s the hardest kind of love to get over.”

 

            “To get over?” Mingyu asks, “So if you’re in a one-sided love then you just have to get over it? How?”

 

            “Whoa, slow down boy. It’s not that simple. I mean, I don’t have much expertise in this area because I’m usually the one being sought after but I guess dating others can help. It depends on how deeply in love that other person is. It can get complicated and just seeing others might not work. Why do you ask?”

 

            Mingyu clears his throat, “Nothing. Just wondering.”

 

            Jeonghan narrows his eyes but lets it go as he continues to talk about something else, but Wonwoo can’t hear anything. All he can think about is the fact that Mingyu might know about his feelings.

 

           

 

            For the past few days Wonwoo has been stepping around Mingyu and avoiding him as much as possible, which is hard because they’re in the same house and are used to being together all of the time. He purposefully avoids eating lunch in the Great Hall, and when he does go there for dinner he sits next to Jeonghan or someone else before the younger can get there. He also takes different routes to his classes that he would normally walk with Mingyu to. He knows it’s stupid but this is the only way to get rid of his feelings, for his sake and Mingyu’s.

 

            He’s walking alone down a corridor after his last class. Of course he’s going the long way just to avoid the younger. It’s been a few days since he’s even done anything more than grunt or nod at the boy, trying his best to hide his presence. It’s just so hard when his heart isn’t on the same wavelength with his brain.

 

            The only sound Wonwoo can hear walking down the hallway is the sound of his shoes hitting the floor in a slow rhythm. He’s starting to think about that song Mingyu kept singing a week ago, the one that Hansol introduced him to. His steps found themselves walking to that beat.

 

            His feet fell in line perfectly with the song. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Tha-thump._

 

            Wonwoo stops. There was another sound that was not a part of the rhythm. There’s nothing in front of him, so he slowly turns around and almost jumps from the shock of coming face to face with Kim Mingyu.

 

            Mingyu holds his hands up in defense, “I’m sorry! You just really looked like you were in deep thought and I thought it would be cool if I could match your footsteps. It was stupid- just- sorry for scaring you. Don’t be mad!”

 

            Wonwoo stands there dumbfounded, “What? Mingyu, I’m not mad. Just surprised. You kind of sneaked up on me.”

 

            The other’s shoulders visibly relax and his expression is hopeful, “Really? You’re not mad? Because I haven’t seen you all week… I thought you were mad at me because I did something stupid and I was trying to figure out what it was, and I just couldn’t think of anything. Well I’m sure there’s something, but if you’re upset with me could you just tell me? Or you don’t have to if you don’t want, just kind of indicate what I did wrong or something.”

 

            Wonwoo is stunned. He hadn’t thought that Mingyu would think he’s mad at him, let alone care. He feels like he needs to put the other at ease, “Mingyu, I haven’t been mad at you at all. Sorry I’ve been a little distant. I’ve just been having some personal issues. So it wasn’t you, it was me.”

 

            “Personal issues?” the ever curious Mingyu inquires, “Why didn’t you tell me you were having problems? I could have helped! Well, I could have tried my best to help comfort you or be the bestest friend ever.”

 

            Wonwoo’s not sure if he wants to laugh or cry because of course Mingyu would offer to do the one thing that would hurt him the most in the nicest way possible.

 

            “It’s ok, all good now,” Wonwoo lies. The smile that appears on Mingyu’s face makes up for it though.

 

            “So does that mean we can hang out again?” Mingyu asks, his eyes sparkling in the light of the corridor.

 

            Wonwoo wants to say no because it hurts too much, but he says the opposite.

 

            “Yes!” Mingyu starts hopping up and down victoriously, “My best friend’s back!”

 

            Wonwoo gives a small smile to that and shakes his head, “Yeah, not if you’re going to go around jumping like that.”

 

            “Sorry I’m just so excited! Ohmigosh there is so much we haven’t done because we haven’t seen each other. I was actually going to ask if you could do something with me.”

 

            Wonwoo knows he’s going to say yes to whatever it is but still asks, “Which is?”

 

            Mingyu takes a deep breath, “Well, this is going to sound crazy but I heard from Jeon Jungkook, the 5th year Gryffindor who cleans Professor Kim’s room every after school, that he keeps the back room unlocked. Like, none of the students but Jungkook usually go in there after hours but it’s always unlocked even though it looks like there’s a really intricate lock on the outside. He says that there’s a lot of cool creatures back there. You want to go check it out with me?”

 

            Just from the sound of it it’s a bad idea. Unfortunately, Mingyu’s using his ultimate puppy eyes so there’s no way Wonwoo can say no.

 

 

           

             “We shouldn’t be here. Who knows what Professor Park has locked up in this place?” Wonwoo tries to reason, but Mingyu has his mouth wide open in awe, running towards the different cages and chests containing magical creatures that can charm and kill. Wonwoo has a bad feeling about this but nothing was going to stop Mingyu like usual.

 

            “Ohmigosh have you learned about these guys yet Wonwoo?” Mingyu asks, pointing to a cage that held small fairy-like creatures, “They look so cool!”

 

            “Yeah, they’re called Doxies. They are venomous and have two rows of teeth. They’re often mistaken for Fairies but they’re anything but. If you’re bitten without getting treated you could end up in the infirmary. They’re just pesky little things.”

 

            Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo with eyes so wide that Wonwoo’s heart lurches, “You’re so smart! No wonder you read all the time. I can’t wait for my 6th year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. You guys do all of the fun stuff.”

 

            Wonwoo hums in agreement. He watches as the younger scurries around the room, staring at all of the fascinating creatures like a child in a candy store. It brings a small smile to Wonwoo’s face, but then it quickly fades away once he starts thinking. What would it be like if Mingyu looked at him like that? Hah, who is he kidding himself? Mingyu would never look at someone like him with such care and adoration. Mingu’s better than him. The said boy starts to speak, bringing Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

 

            “You know I feel like our relationship is different,” Mingyu says as he’s playing with the lock on a charmed chest.

 

            Wonwoo’s brain starts whirling again, “Different?”

 

            “Yeah,” Mingyu says still facing the box, “You don’t really talk when everyone else is around. Only with Jeonghan and me, but since you and Jeonghan have known each other for so long he just knows how to read you. You mainly talk with me.”

 

            “Oh,” Wonwoo says, trying to act nonchalant, “If you don’t like it I could stop.”

 

            Mingyu whips around and shakes his head wildly, “No don’t do that! I just… I was just saying that I really like it, this connection we have. I like that you’re different with me than with everyone else. I mean, if you understand what I’m talking about…”

 

            Wonwoo stops to process what Mingyu just said. Was this Mingyu hinting that he knew of Wonwoo’s feelings again? He is going to say it right here, that he knows about Wonwoo’s feelings and that it was stupid for him to think like that.

 

            “Different?” Wonwoo shrugs, seemingly indifferent, “I never thought so.”

 

            Mingyu looks at him odd, “Really? Huh, maybe it was just me… No, that can’t be. You definitely talk to me more than you talk to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.”

 

            Wonwoo huffs, “That’s different. I’ve been friends with Jeonghan since forever and Seungcheol’s my roommate. Who says we don’t talk alone in our room?”

 

            Mingyu guffaws, “Um, Seungcheol? He always talks about how you’re the best roommate because you never talk and always listen to what he goes on and on about. And you and Jeonghan seem to know what each other are thinking so you kind of just grunt. It’s a cute grunt though.”

 

            “Fine, so what’s your point? I talk to you more?” Wonwoo bites out. He can’t let himself be discovered. He would only hurt himself if Mingyu finds out his feelings.

 

            “Well that and I think that we have a special connection. I may not be quick-witted but I can definitely tell there’s something there,” Mingyu smiles warmly and Wonwoo feels the need to turn away and play with the chest that he hadn’t really been interested in earlier.

 

            “I’m just saying it’s not a bad thing. I like it,” Mingyu ends but Wonwoo can’t even look at him right now. Thankfully Mingyu changes the subject, “Whoa, what’s hiding in this big thing?”

 

            Wonwoo turns around to see Mingyu standing in front of the wardrobe that Professor Kim had out a few days before in the classroom. Unlike the other chests and cages, there is no lock or clasp that keeps the creature inside. It seems like Mingyu read his mind.

 

            “You think there’s a charm on this thing? There has to be, unless whatever inside is harmless,” Mingyu traces his finger on the outer edge of the wooden crest, “or just doesn’t want to get out. Ooh, I want to see.”

 

            Wonwoo shouts to warn the other of what is behind that door but by then it is too late. Mingyu already has his hand on the handle and has started to thrust open the door. Wonwoo’s feet think before his mind does and in a moment he’s barreling into Mingyu, knocking the other boy back into a few boxes while Wonwoo falls to the ground. Wonwoo picks himself up off the ground and turns hurriedly towards the wardrobe only to stop in his tracks because he’s looking straight at… himself?

 

            A scene plays out before him that has his feet rooted to the floor. The Wonwoo in front of him is letting emotion show clearly on his face. He looks nervous and starts to fidget with his fingers. Another body steps out from the shadow of the wardrobe and the real Wonwoo holds his breath. It’s Mingyu. Not the Mingyu that he’d pushed aside only moments before but a Mingyu with the same devilish looks and boyish smile.

 

            The Wonwoo in front of him makes eye contact with himself and smiles nervously before turning around towards the grinning Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t know what’s happening but he can’t look away. The Wonwoo in front looks down at his shoes, tapping the heel of his foot against the cold tiles.

 

            “Wonwoo!” the Mingyu from the wardrobe says cheerfully. He sounds exactly the same and looks at the other Wonwoo just like Mingyu looks at himself.

 

            “Mingyu,” the other Wonwoo looks up to meet the other’s eyes, “I have to tell you something.”

 

            The real Wonwoo all but stops breathing. He knows that look in the other Wonwoo’s eyes. It’s the one that he’s been trying to hide all this time whenever he looks at his Mingyu. It’s the look that slips out when Mingyu makes him smile or says something to cheer him up. It’s the look that shows he’s in love.

 

            “I…” the other Wonwoo pauses, suddenly finding great interest in the surroundings.

 

            “What Wonwoo?” the other Mingyu looks at the other Wonwoo expectantly.

 

            The real Wonwoo steals himself.

 

            “I love you.”

 

            And it all comes crashing down. The wardrobe Mingyu’s puppy grin slowly turns into a frown, which then morphs into something angry and dark, almost menacing.

 

            “You what?”

 

            The other Wonwoo shrinks back. While the other Mingyu laughs in disbelief, “Ohmigod I can’t believe _you_ like _me_ , You really think you have a chance? I have guys and girls falling at my feet and there are so many that are better than you. You’re ugly, dumb, and can’t feel any emotions. You can’t even please your parents, and you’re nothing without their name. That’s why I’ve been your friend this whole time. I seriously pity you because you thought you could fall for me when I’m so far out of your league. What’s so special about you?”

 

            The real Wonwoo stumbles back feeling his eyes sting. It feels like his lungs have been constricted and he’s unable to breath. He grasps his chest wildly. Every word the Mingyu in front of him says pierces into him like a shard of glass. It hurts so much but everything is true, every word of it.

 

            “ _Anapneo!_ ” Wonwoo suddenly hears ring through the air followed by a bright flash of white, and the two figures in front of him contort into one before being pushed back into the wardrobe, the doors slamming shut behind.

 

            The feelings that had been binding his chest were suddenly released and he started to gasp for air. He fell to the ground and doubled over to cough and catch his breath. He coughs into his hand when he feels to hands on his shoulders and he jolts up. He’s staring straight into the eyes of Kim Mingyu and he crawls away on all fours until his back hits a hard surface.

 

            “Wonwoo, it’s me,” the Mingyu in front of him holds his hands up and starts to move closer but that only makes Wonwoo shrink back further into the wall.

 

            “I don’t know what the hell that was,” Mingyu says, “There was you, well not you, but like another you, and then there was another me. And they… Well I don’t know what that was but it’s gone now. It’s me Wonwoo. The real Mingyu.”

 

            Slowly Wonwoo becomes aware of everything again. This is the real Mingyu. The other two were fakes. He stands up a little wobbly and Mingyu rushes over to help him stand right.

 

            “What was that?” the younger asks.

 

            Wonwoo takes a shaky breathe, “A boggart. Professor Kim taught us about them a few days ago. No one knows their true forms. They just transform into the greatest fear of whoever sets eyes on them….”

 

            Oh God. That means his greatest fear is getting rejected by Mingyu. No, and the other even saw. How can he even get out of this one? His greatest fear is about to become reality.

 

            “Your greatest fear?” Mingyu starts to question, and his eyes light up as if he’s realized something, “So that was-“

 

            “No!” Wonwoo shouts, “That- I mean- I can explain that. There’s something… I mean not all boggarts are like that. It’s kind of-“

 

            “No, you don’t need to explain,” Mingyu shakes his head but his eyes look determined, “That means you have feelings for me, right?”

 

            Wonwoo stills and he’s sure he’s either going to faint or run, whichever comes first.

 

            Mingyu takes a step forward, “Well I need to tell you something.”

 

            Wonwoo braces himself. This is it. Everything is about to come crashing down and he can do nothing to stop it.

 

            “I masturbated thinking about you. A lot.”

 

            Those weren’t the first words Wonwoo had been expecting and he looks at the other in slight confusion. This doesn’t make sense.

 

            Mingyu pulls Wonwoo in close, pressing the elder’s head to his chest, “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. What I’m trying to say is that I like you. I have ever since I was a 1st year. You were that cool older guy that I had a crush on. I thought it would go away. I dated around a bit and fooled around with some girls but they never lasted long because none of them were you.”

 

            Wonwoo isn’t sure if it’s Mingyu’s or his own heart that’s beating so loudly but he can’t find the courage to say anything. He can only think about running away because this isn’t right. He pushes Mingyu’s chest, hoping to get out of his hold but the younger holds him tight.

 

            “Don’t try to run away. I know you don’t like to express your feelings verbally but please stay. I really like you.”

 

            Wonwoo is on the verge of breaking down. He can’t do this. He can’t let Mingyu see how pitiful he is. Mingyu’s just pities him because he has no one else. Wonwoo can feel the tears threatening to spill. No, this can’t be happening.

 

            Mingyu tries again, “You know ever since we became friends all I’ve wanted to do was become closer and closer to you. Even though you can be-”

 

            “STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!” Wonwoo shouts and pushes Mingyu hard so that he stumbles backwards. The look of shock on Mingyu’s face just hurts Wonwoo even more and he knows the tears have already begun to spill.

 

            Now that Wonwoo’s started he can’t seem to stop, “Stop trying to act like you know me! You don’t! No one knows me, not even Jeonghan. And this... Stop pitying me! I don’t need your pity. Don’t worry. I know we’re not meant to be together. It’s fine. I never have and never will be good enough for you. So stop this act. Don’t make me hate you.”

 

            Mingyu’s face softens, “Is that what you really think?”

 

            Wonwoo can’t stand the look on his face. It’s making his heart crumble into pieces that he’s not able to pick up. He never knew love could make him hurt so much. He holds tight onto the edge of the desk that he’s backed into, because if he lets go he feels like he might fall into an endless abyss.

 

            “It’s not what I think,” Wonwoo bites out, “It’s what I know.”

 

            Mingyu slowly moves closer but Wonwoo feels like he can’t move. Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut, letting his mind succumb to all of the self-deprecating thoughts swirling in the darkness of his mind. He’s not good enough. He’s broken, incapable of emotions. He can’t be loved. There’s no one in this world that will love him. If anyone saw the real him they would be horrified.

 

            He’s so caught up in his detrimental thoughts that he doesn’t realize two warm arms have wrapped around his body. His shaking doesn’t cease as a hand starts to pat his head soothingly.

 

            “I know you haven’t ever been treated right, but don’t let that stop you from finding your happiness. Let me be your happiness. I just thought you would never like anyone, let alone me. You were unattainable in my eyes. If anything I don’t deserve you,” Mingyu says as he rocks Wonwoo’s body in his arms, “You’re simply amazing and can make my day brighter by just seeing your face. You’re incredibly smart and I would kill to have a brain half as big as yours. You have the cutest little smile that I know you try to hide but when I see it and know it’s because of something I said then I feel like I’ve accomplished something that day. It makes me want to make you smile even more and make sure that it’s only directed towards me. And most importantly, you make my heart race like no other.”

 

            Wonwoo lets it all sink in for a moment. He can’t handle all of this or his heart might explode. He finds himself reaching back into his innermost thoughts that have caused the turmoil in his mind about his self-image ever since he was young; those thoughts that plagued and haunted him, following him like an unending mantra. It was almost like he was reaching in towards those toxic thoughts and pushing them out, while replacing them with everything that Mingyu was saying, at least for the time being.

 

            Wonwoo can finally clearly see what he wants now that the path has been paved. He responds feebly, “I make your heart race?”

 

            Mingyu’s mouth widens into his signature puppy grin, canines and all, “Every day. I know I can be a bit… ok maybe _very_ stupid at times, but I do know I’m in love with you.”

 

            He’s in love with me. He’s in love with me. He’s in love with me. Those are the only words running through Wonwoo’s head and before he can stop himself he throws his arms around Mingyu and says, “I love you too. Mingyu I seriously love you.”

 

            Wonwoo is so overjoyed that his mind barely processes when a pair of lips press gently against his own. Wonwoo snaps his head back in an instant, staring directly into the startled eyes of Mingyu.

 

            “Was that not… ok?” Mingyu questions.

 

            Wonwoo finally gets his senses back and realizes what he’s just done, “No! I just… I’d like for you to do it again. I mean, not do it again but… Why don’t we take this back to the dorm?”

 

            Mingyu’s eyes brighten up and he nods eagerly. He takes Wonwoo’s hand in his own and starts to march out of the room before Wonwoo can even tell the younger to slow down but Mingyu seemed like he had no plans of doing so. They rush through the corridors, and Wonwoo’s cheeks redden when he notices how much attention that they’re receiving. They finally make it to the dungeon area where the Slytherin entrance is. They make heads turn as they race through the common room and up the stairs.

 

            Once they reach Wonwoo’s room Mingyu slams the door shut behind them and locks the door. They’re both out of breath but they can’t stop staring at each other.

 

            “You’re not going to stop now… are you?” Wonwoo asks, searching the other’s eyes for uncertainty.

 

            Mingyu takes a deep breath in, “Only if you want me to.”

 

            And Wonwoo finally knows the answer. He knows what his heart wants and that he’s not afraid to reach for what he wants anymore, not when it’s right in front of him. “I want you to.”

 

            And that was all it took for Mingyu to lunge forward and press Wonwoo against the back of the large oak door, releasing a growl that had been suppressed in his throat. Wonwoo opens his mouth invitingly and lets Mingyu dominate the kiss while his hands roam from Mingyu’s broad shoulders all the way down to his abdomen. They’re both hungry for each other and the kisses are no longer light and their touches are no longer experimental.

 

            Mingyu pushes his body right up against Wonwoo’s and slips his leg between Wonwoo’s thighs, rubbing back and forth. Wonwoo gasps from the pleasure and moans into Mingyu’s mouth. Wonwoo can barely stop his head from spinning before he can feel himself being picked up in the arms of the strong male and thrown on the soft bed. Mingyu crawls on top of him, hovering over him like he’s some sort of prey and Wonwoo visibly gulps.

 

            “Stop looking so irresistible. I can’t help but mark you then,” Mingyu mutters, eyes in a trance as he dives forward and latches onto Wonwoo’s neck. In a few seconds Wonwoo is reduced to a moaning mess as Mingyu sucks at his neck and trails kisses all the way down to his navel, ripping open the buttons of his shirt as he makes his way farther south.

 

            Mingyu finally reaches Wonwoo’s pants and eyes the buckle for a moment. It’s like an invisible wall that they can’t climb back over once they cross it. It’s Wonwoo who takes Mingyu’s hand in his and guides it towards his belt. Mingyu looks up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes and is surprised to see that they have never looked so sure as they do right now. Wonwoo knows this is what he wants and there are no more hesitations.

 

            Mingyu unbuckles Wonwoo’s belt and throws off Wonwoo’s pants and underwear with a little help from the latter. Wonwoo tries to stop the gasp from coming out from his throat when Mingyu grabs his cock and starts to pump steadily but he can’t help himself. He had never been touched so intimately before. This is something he’d only dreamed of doing with Mingyu and it was really happening, so he decided to let it all go.

 

            He felt himself melt into Mingyu’s touch and respond to the way Mingyu was rubbing circles on the inside of his thighs. His head was thrown back and he couldn’t help but think of how much better this was than getting off on his own. Before he could get any further he felt his cock become engulfed by something hot and wet and it made his eyes shoot wide open as millions of pleasurable waves shot through him.

 

            He looked down to see Mingyu bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Mingyu seems to notice the eyes staring at him because he stops mid-action, cock still in his mouth and glances up at Wonwoo, eyes looking so innocent. Wonwoo looks at him incredulously and knows the younger is smirking on the inside because he goes back down slowly, eyes never leaving Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo wants to strangle the kid but can barely keep himself together when Mingyu darts his tongue out and swirls his tongue around the head, making Wonwoo yell ‘Oh shit.’ He can feel the other giggle when the fifth year makes his cock vibrate. Mingyu slows down his sucking and lets go of Wonwoo’s cock from his mouth with a sickeningly sweet pop.

 

            Mingyu sits back on his hind legs and is about to throw off his polo when he notices Wonwoo’s salivating look. He smiles at the older teasingly, “You want me to give you a strip tease or should I finish this quickly?”

 

            “Just throw it off already!” Wonwoo demands, making the other laugh. Mingyu throws off his shirt, unbuckles, and throws off his pants in mere seconds. He stands before Wonwoo in all of his naked glory and Wonwoo can’t help but stare with wide eyes- at Mingyu junior that is. Wonwoo thought Mingyu was bluffing before when he said that he was blessed in a certain area but he most certainly was not. Not at _all._

 

            “Now, on to the main course,” Mingyu grins then turns to the dressers, “Hm, Seungcheol’s got to have lube and condoms somewhere in here. There’s no way _the_ Choi Seungcheol does not have –oh- here they are!”

 

            Mingyu pulls out a tiny pink bottle and some blue foil packets from the nearest drawer. He opens the bottle and drops some of the gel on his fingers, “Oh, already half empty? Naughty, naughty Seungcheol. So how do you want to do this Wonwoo? Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you because truthfully I’ve never done this before and neither have you. I want this to be as comfortable for you as possible. So which way?”

 

            Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate for a second before blurting, “Fuck me. Mingyu I want you to fuck me.”

 

            Mingyu looks delighted at Wonwoo’s words and nods eagerly and lowers Wonwoo back down, “Alright, then tonight I’m taking care of you baby.”

 

            Wonwoo lets himself relax into the pillow even as he watches Mingyu pour out more lube onto his fingers and slick them up nicely. The younger shoots him a reassuring smile as he reaches down and starts prodding Wonwoo’s hole. It’s unfamiliar territory to Wonwoo and a bit uncomfortable when Mingyu pushes the first finger in. Mingyu waits for Wonwoo to adjust before he starts moving it and when Wonwoo gets used to it he starts to pump the finger in and out. Wonwoo’s not sure how he feels about it at first. It just feels like his butt is plugged up but then all of a sudden Mingyu adds a second slicked up finger and they dig deeper on the first hit and Wonwoo’s back automatically arches and his mouth flies open.

 

            Mingyu immediately stops and is about to pull out when Wonwoo grabs his arm and shakes his head, “No. Keep going. God Mingyu, do that again.”

 

            Mingyu seems to get the message and starts to pump in and out faster and faster, hitting that exact same spot that makes pleasure spread through Wonwoo’s body like a fire. He’s feeling so good and his pleasure only escalates as the third finger is added. There’s really only one thing that could make it even better.

 

            “Mingyu,” Wonwoo croaks out, “I need you… inside of me…”

 

            Wonwoo immediately feels the fingers disappear and hears the sound of foil being torn open and tossed aside. Then there’s something large and hard poking at his hole. Wonwoo braces himself as Mingyu pushes in slowly. Mingyu groans from a new hot sensation while Wonwoo breathes heavily, trying to adjust to something so big. Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo and in a moment of passion Wonwoo grabs Mingyu by the back of the head and pulls him down for a searing kiss. In the heat of the kiss Mingyu starts steadily rocking back and forth. Wonwoo has never been so sensually aroused. He is unable to keep holding onto Mingyu as the momentum of the rocking picks up. Soon enough Mingyu is pounding into him at such a fast rate that he’s seeing way more stars than he’s ever seen in Astronomy class.

 

            “Mingyu!” Wonwoo shouts. Words are spilling out of his mouth. He can’t help it. It’s as if the pleasure racking his body is letting out everything he’s kept in.

 

            “Fuck Mingyu!” Wonwoo screams during one particularly loud thrust, “I fucking love you Kim Mingyu!”

 

            With that the pace has picked up to an incredibly fast speed and soon enough Wonwoo is spurting all over himself without a single touch from Mingyu or himself. Only a few moments later Mingyu follows quickly behind, staying in for a moment and then pulling out, pulling off the dirty condom and discarding it in the nearby bin. He picks up a piece of clothing that was on the floor and uses it to wipe Wonwoo’s chest clean. Wonwoo’s too exhausted to grumble about it.

 

            Once Mingyu finshes, he climbs into the twin bed that barely has enough room for Wonwoo and pulls the blanket over both of them, snuggling closer to the elder and rests his head on top of the other’s. Wonwoo has never been so bare yet never felt so warm. He leans into Mingyu’s touch.

 

            They were blissfully content wrapped in each other’s arms. That is, until Mingyu broke the silence, “Did you mean it?”

 

            “Mean it?” Wonwoo asked.

 

            “Yeah,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s breath hitting his head, “Did you mean it when you said it? That… you love me?”

 

            “Oh…” Wonwoo had totally forgotten that he’d said, well, more like screamed that out during their lovemaking but he knows he had meant every word.

 

            “You know I’m not good with words or emotions or… whatever the heck is going on in my head or heart,” Wonwoo says, “I don’t know what I want half of the time or I’m too afraid to pursue it but… what I said was absolutely true. I’m in love with you Mingyu.”

 

            “Even though I’m an idiot?” Mingyu asks.

 

            “Yeah, even though you’re an idiot. You can be my idiot,” Wonwoo smiles to himself. Screw his family that cares so much about status and carrying on the family name. For once in his life he’s finally happy and he won’t let them stop him from pursuing what he loves. If worst comes to worst his family will disown him but it doesn’t matter because he’ll be graduating soon anyways. He’ll join the workforce and he won’t have to rely on them. He’ll have the one thing that truly makes him happy: Mingyu.

 

            “Good,” Mingyu hugs him tighter, practically squeezing the air out of Wonwoo’s lungs, “because I’m not letting you go now.”

 

            Wonwoo squirms out of Mingyu’s hold and flicks the younger in the head. Mingyu pulls backwards, almost falling off the bed.

 

            “Hey, what was that for?”

 

            Wonwoo snorts, “Being cheesy. Now good night Mingyu. You’ve made me completely worn out and I know my ass is going to be sore tomorrow.”

 

            “Wait,” Mingyu intercedes before Wonwoo can shut his eyes, “Can I call you baby now?”

 

            “Not in public.”

 

            “Ok…. Oh and can I hold your hand now?”

 

            “Every once in a while Mingyu.”

 

            “Do you want to give me a pet name?”

 

            “Sure. My slave.”

 

            “How about you call me your baby Gyu?”

 

            “Fuck you.”

 

            “Fine. One more question. Would you rather do Seungcheol or Jeonghan?”

 

            “Neither. They’re both- wait- I’m not even going to answer. Go to sleep.”

 

            “Ok. And-“

 

            “One. Last. Thing. Mingyu.”

 

            “Can we have sex more often?”

 

            “Pft, not as often as Jeonghan and Jisoo but yeah. Now go to bed.”

 

            There’s silence and Wonwoo feels the darkness about to take him.

 

            “Ok this is seriously the last thing.”

 

            “WHAT MINGYU?”

 

            “Isn’t this Seungcheol’s bed?

 

            “Oh shit.”

 

 

 

            “Well… this is an interesting development,” are the first words that come out of Jeonghan’s mouth as Mingyu and Wonwoo approach their table for breakfast, hands clasped tightly together. Wonwoo can feel his cheeks redden but Mingyu’s leading confidently. They finally reach the table where the three other couples had been dining but were now openly gaping at the new arrival.

 

            “Guys,” Mingyu stands proudly, pulling Wonwoo forwards with him, “This is my boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

            “Idiot,” Wonwoo breathes out, “They know who I am.”

 

            The whole table is silent for a moment before Hansol shouts, “Hey you did the thing where you guys get together because we’re all together now, right? That’s cool. Didn’t think you’d actually do that but whatever you guys want. I think it’s cool.”

 

            Seungkwan is hurriedly trying to quiet his boyfriend when Seungcheol says, “I can’t believe you actually did it Mingyu! Wow, who knew you’d be able to? I always thought it would end with you confessing and Wonwoo breaking your heart.”

 

            “Yeah,” Jeonghan pipes up, “I’m his best friend and I thought he had no interest in you.”

 

            “Yeah, me too,” Mingyu sighs.

 

            “Wait,” Wonwoo looks back and forth between his boyfriend and his two other friends, “You guys knew he liked me?”

 

            Seungcheol shrugs, “Of course. The kid was a 1st year when he came crying to me about having a crush on my roommate and to get me to introduce him to you. It was actually kind of pathetic, but being the nice guy I am I did introduce you and he naturally became a part of our friend group. He’s been pining till this day and I thought it would never happen.”

 

            “Seungcheol,” Mingyu whines, “I thought we said you wouldn’t talk about that dark time ever again.”

 

            “Sorry, you know I couldn’t resist.”

 

            It’s silent for a few moments before there’s a laugh, a loud boisterous laugh that carries across the entire Great Hall and out into the corridors, and it’s coming from Wonwoo. All of his friends are sitting in shock because never in their lives had they heard him make such a noise. It really just makes Wonwoo laugh harder.

 

            Once he’s finished and even has to wipe a tear that has fallen from his eyes, he gathers himself and looks at his friends who are looking back at him with astonishment.

 

            “OHMIGOD!” Mingyu shouts and wraps his arms around Wonwoo, squeezing the air out of his boyfriend, “Isn’t he just the cutest guys?”

 

            “I don’t even know what to say to this,” Jihoon says, side-eyeing the way Wonwoo is practically dying from Mingyu’s extreme hug.

 

            “Ok, you can stop now,” Wonwoo says, breathing heavily when he’s finally released. Mingyu backs up and wiggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend, which is automatically a bad sign.

 

            “You weren’t saying that last night babe.”

 

            Again, the table needs another minute to process that.

 

            “WHAT?” Seungkwan shouts standing up, “YOU, KIM MINGYU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY BEFORE ME?”

 

            “Come on Sol,” Seungkwan says, grabbing his boyfriend by the collar and hauling him up, “We’ve got work to go do.”

 

            And with that, Seungkwan marches off with a very confused Hansol in tow.

 

            “Our friend group’s so messed up,” Jihoon grumbles once they’ve left.

 

            Jisoo shrugs, “I like to think of it as perfectly dysfunctional. Congrats to you two by the way.”

 

            “Uh, thanks,” Wonwoo says after that whole thing that just happened. Actually, he’s not too sure what just happened.

 

            “So where’s your guys’ secret place?” Jeonghan asks, “To fuck that is.”

 

            Before Wonwoo can stop him Mingyu blurts, “It’s not that secret. It’s just Wonwoo’s dorm room.”

 

            Seungcheol blanches, “You fucked in our room? Thank God I didn’t go back last night.”

 

            Wonwoo rubs the back of his head nervously, “Yeah, about that…”

 

            Seungcheol seems to catch on that there’s something more, “Is there something else?”

 

            Mingyu and Wonwoo look at each other at the exact same moment. Wonwoo blurts out, “We used your condoms and lube,” while Mingyu simultaneously shouts, “We fucked on your bed.”

 

            Wonwoo glares at his boyfriend because that was not supposed to be shared. He was prepared for Seungcheol’s reaction, which included the boy emitting a bunch of noises that sound like cats dying. Afterwards he dramatically drops down into Jihoon’s lap. The other does not look amused.

 

            “I thought we agreed not to share that,” Wonwoo sighs, while his boyfriend gives him a sheepish look.

 

            “Yeah, I guess I have to work on that couple mind-reading thing,” Mingyu says but steps behind Wonwoo before wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his older boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

            Wonwoo feels content with Mingyu’s arms secured around him. He knows this is right where he’s supposed to be. With his “perfectly dysfunctional”- as Jisoo puts it- group of friends, he feels overwhelmed with happiness and emotions he has suppressed for so long. And for the second time that morning, Wonwoo lets out a lively laugh.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, question to myself, why on earth is this two times longer than the main part of the fic? Pray for the jicheol chap because that one’s my main ship and just… gosh I can’t believe I wrote this much. I’ll probably sprinkle a little Jihan in there. Oh, and there will be smut ;) In this chapter the whole Wonwoo back-story just sprung out of nowhere and I was like, gotta develop that. Sorry it took so long. I’m actually the slowest writer on the planet. And if you’re following my other story I Have a Confession (Jihan), I’m so sorry. Hopefully I’ll update that soon. I promised myself I won’t post another story until both of these are done. Also, super proud of everything Seventeen’s accomplished this year. They deserve it. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting this fic! Feedback is always appreciated. Until next time <3


End file.
